


The Unlikely Guardian

by angelsdee327



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Attraction, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Romance, Singing, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsdee327/pseuds/angelsdee327
Summary: Based on clips from Breaking Ground – Baron Corbin takes a walk along 6th Street in Austin, Texas during NXT’s 3 day tour of the Lone Star State. All he wants is to lose himself in the local music scene during his downtime but a man of his stature tends to stick out in a crowd.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot of songs in this fic but there is a reason.

**September 18 th, 2015**

**Austin** **, Texas**

 

Austin was the second stop on NXT’s tour of Texas and Baron’s first time visiting the city. He and Finn Balor put on a hell of a match to close out the show and the night was an overall success. It was exciting to tour other cities and states; to get a feel of what it was like for the superstars and divas on the main roster but it tended to leave the newbies with the sense of being a very small fish in one big ass pond.

 

A loner at heart; he listened to the others make plans for the night and decided to seek his own fun. He was in the mood for music and beer, and some much needed space away from the rest of the roster. Asking a few of the locals that worked the venue where the scene was – everyone answered 6th Street and gave him directions – a few blocks up the road within walking distance.

 

The lone wolf returned to his hotel room, showered, changed into a t-shirt, jeans, a slouchy beanie and shoes. Grabbing his wallet and key card, he left his room and wandered out into the night. The roster was staying at a hotel near that night’s venue; the Austin Music Hall, and he walked the couple blocks to his destination.

 

As soon as he stepped foot on to 6th Street, he knew why it was the ‘go to’ place to party. There were nothing but bars and tattoo shops along the road with crowds of people wandering from one to another.

 

“You left without me.” A strong yet definitely feminine voice spoke up beside him.

 

“Excuse me?” He paused in his trek down the sidewalk and glanced down at an attractive brunette; his eyebrow arched while he ran curious eyes over her.

 

She stood about a foot shorter than his 6’8” height; tall for a woman. Running his eyes down, she had about three feet of curly black hair up in a high ponytail, wore a black wifebeater showing off toned arms tattooed with Egyptian hieroglyphs, black skinny jeans and black boots. The ensemble made her bright blue eyes shine like stars and he couldn’t help but notice all the right curves in all the right places during his visual inventory.

 

“I said you left without me and my eyes are up here, big man.” She held both hands before her breasts and pointed up.

 

Baron swallowed his embarrassment and narrowed his eyes on the woman. “No offense but I don’t know you and I’m just looking for some peace and quiet.”

He gave her a grim, tight smile and continued on his way down the street.

 

“Oh this one is going to be fun.” She threw her head back; gazing up at the night sky, and sighed before following him down the street.

 

“No, you don’t know me but you will.” Her sultry voice went up a few octaves to a sing-song tone, watching the ground as she walked until his feet entered her field of vision. “Oh crap!”

 

She bumped into him, bouncing off his large frame before looking up into his eyes while he towered over her.

 

“I don’t do ring rats or stalkers, sweetheart, so do us both a favor and kindly fuck off.” He glared at her; straightening up to his full height, spun on his heel and kept on down the street.

 

“This motherfucker here.” She growled; shaking her head and crossed her arms over her chest while she watched him stop in front of the Black Dog Pub when the live rock band’s music caught his attention.

 

“Rude!” She huffed, following him in.

 

Showing the doorman her ID, she exchanged a few words with him while easily spotting her target at the bar getting a drink. He was a giant among the mere mortals around him so of course; he stood out like a gorgeous sore thumb. _‘That kind of thinking will get you nothing but trouble so shut that shit down._ ’ She admonished her stray thoughts, trying to shake them out of her head. _‘He is all kinds of yum though._ ’ She sighed, admiring his tall, muscular form and his quiet strength. His soft brown eyes held a sense of distaste and attraction when he looked at her a few minutes ago and yet; buried underneath those stronger emotions, she could see sadness within them too. _‘The man has everything to pull a woman in._ ’ Waiting until he situated himself near the stage, she skirted the crowd, ordered a soft drink from the bar and set herself up to watch him from nearby.

 

It didn’t take long before he was recognized and people drifted up to take selfies with him. She could tell his patience was wearing thin by the 7th picture. _‘Learn what it’s like to be in the big leagues, big man.’_ She grinned, sipping at her Sprite while he finally got the chance to listen to the band. _‘Ruh’ro! Incoming drunk asshole at 5 o’clock.’_ She chuckled when the inebriated partier stumbled up and threw an arm over Baron’s shoulder; instant irritation tensing up his body. _‘He definitely doesn’t like his personal space invaded.’_

 

She slowly made her way closer while observing how Baron slipped the man’s grasp not once but twice; his temper building beneath the surface. When she saw that arm coming the third time, she swooped up on Baron’s right, grabbing his bicep and pulled him just enough out of reach of the drunk that the man stumbled.

 

“Hey there, pretty lady!” The drunk slurred with a dopey smile.

 

“Hey, slick! Look, man, I know the big guy is a celebrity and all but you’re embarrassing our people by fanboying all over him like that.” She slid her hand along Baron’s back while she moved to situate herself between them. “Why don’t you do us a favor and keep your hands off the man before he Hulk’s out on the bar? We don’t need him leaving here talking trash about Texans, right?”

 

“Okay, pretty lady!” He patted her cheek; unaware of her body tensing up or her clenched fists but Baron was, before he turned back to his friends.

 

“Fuck me; gross ass sweaty-palmed prick.” She growled, wiping his touch from her face. “Poor you, having to decide the lesser of two evils – a ring rat/stalker or an annoying drunk.”

 

She slid her amused eyes up to the right, meeting his confused gaze before she backed up to a high table. She could feel his inquisitive eyes on her and schooled her features while sipping her drink and watched the band, outwardly ignoring him.

 

Baron kept glancing at the strange but attractive woman in his peripheral vision, trying to figure out her game. Yes, she approached him outside but since he’s been in the pub, she’d left him alone, only interfering in his downtime when he almost lost his temper on the touchy drunk. He shook his head; returning his attention to the stage and lifted his beer to his lips, only to have it spill down the side of his mouth and neck when the drunk returned and bumped his mug by draping his arm around his neck.

 

“Seriously, man…” He shrugged his arm off his shoulder, turning furious eyes on his repeat irritation but didn’t get a chance to say another word or do a thing.

 

The brunette had rushed up, grabbed the wrist of the arm that Baron shrugged off, twisted it up behind the man’s back and took him to the ground, pinning him by his captive arm and her knee to his lower back.

 

“Leave her alone!” The man working the door shouted out to two approaching bouncers, and Baron was stunned to see the three men go about their business without a backwards glance.

 

“I asked you nicely to leave him alone but can’t say I’m surprised you didn’t listen considering how fucked up you are. Someday you’ll learn drinking this much is a waste of alcohol – if you live that long. Now say you’re sorry to the nice man for putting up with your annoying ass.” She hissed in his ear, yanking his head back by his hair so that he could look up at Baron.

 

“S-sorry, bro!” He stammered out; sobering up a bit from the pain radiating in his shoulder.

 

“He is not your fucking bro.” She snapped at him and Baron watched the hot little brunette transform into a predator before his eyes.

 

“Now apologize for being a shitty representative of my home state.” She gripped his short hair in her fist; a devious grin pulling at the corner of her mouth.

 

“S-sorry, Sir!” He turned his pleading eyes up to Baron; who fought down a grin before his eyes darted up to the downed man’s friends.

 

“Don’t be stupid!” One of the bouncers stepped up behind them, staring down the college students. “She’s sober and trained. Get brave now and you’ll end up on the floor lined up next to your friend.”

 

“Apologize for your stupid friends.” She shook his head lightly with her grip on his hair.

 

“I’m sorry, Sir.”

 

“I was the one they were going to jump! Apologize to me!”

 

“Sorry, Ma’am!”

 

“Is there anything else you’d like him to apologize for?” She turned an amused look up at him and Baron bit his bottom lip to keep from smiling, shaking his head in the negative.

 

“Get him and his buddies a courtesy cab.” She told the bouncer, lifting the still restrained man to his feet.

 

“Get the fuck out of here and learn some fucking tact!” She pushed him towards his friends and watched the bouncer usher them towards the door before glancing up at Baron. “I told you, you left without me. Do you need another beer?”

 

Baron narrowed his eyes on her; his mouth dropping open but no words coming out for a few moments. She arched an inquisitive eyebrow at him while he worked his way through his confusion, waiting until he sorted his thoughts.

 

“Who are you?” He finally asked.

 

“Well that was anticlimactic.” She pouted; expecting something more profound after the lengthy wait.

 

“Alexandra Rossi.” She held her hand out, frowning when he didn’t take it. “You can call me Lex.” She cocked her head when he continued to stare at her with a scrutinizing gaze.

 

“Okay, maybe I should ask - what are you?”

 

“Besides offended by that question, I’m your personal security.” She wiggled her fingers on her outstretched hand; still waiting for a handshake, before giving up and letting it drop to her side with a sigh.

 

“It really isn’t surprising why Paul picked you over Finn to assign me to. Your manners are atrocious. Can’t even shake my damn hand.” She rolled her eyes and strolled over to the bar with him right on her heels.

 

“I’m just getting you another beer and then I’ll stay out of your way. You can keep watching the band. I doubt anyone will fuck with you now, drunk or sober.” She waved at the bartender and held up two fingers, pointing to her Sprite and his beer.

 

“Mr. Levesque assigned you to me? How did I merit that?” He nodded his head in thanks to the bartender for the fresh draft, taking notice of the Sprite he slid her and turned to lean against the bar, looking down at her profile. “I get Balor since he’s the champ but why did he give you to me? And since when do we get personal security?”

 

“Okay, first of all, he doesn’t _give me_ to anyone. I have veto rights on any potential clients. You couldn’t have made that sound more demeaning if you tried. Actually, you could have.” She furrowed her brow in thought before glaring at him until he uncomfortably lowered his eyes to his drink.

 

“You guys are touring other states now; but the traveling circus isn’t as grand of a production as the main roster and doesn’t merit a full security force beyond what is supplied by the venues. However, we discussed the importance of ensuring your safety beyond the venues, and certain members of your roster have been granted security on a trial basis to see how it works out and if it should be continued. Paul chose you over Finn because you’re a loner and Finn hangs out in a crowd. I’m sure your sparkling personality had something to do with it too.” She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye with a smirk. “I’ll be overseeing Finn’s and your safety at the venues but you’re stuck with me out in public so get used to my eyes on you. I won’t crowd you though. You go do your thing and you won’t even know I’m here unless someone invades your personal space.”

 

He scoffed when she waved him off; dismissing him, and sat on the stool beside her. “My personality?”

 

“Yeah, you know the one that gave you that permanent constipated look on your face.” She rested her elbows on the bar, shot her eyes up to a narrowed brown gaze and sighed heavily before she put on her ‘business face’.

 

“We all know you have to carry yourself in a certain way to represent the company and interact with the fans but it is a given that you guys get tired. Tempers can flare when you’re constantly badgered for photos and autographs when you’re exhausted, or just want to enjoy your downtime which is a rare thing in this industry. On top of making sure you’re safe, I am exceptional at gauging when you’ve reached your end.” She swiveled her stool towards him, chuckling while she sipped from her straw.

 

“You might be the strong, silent type but I could see that guy’s ‘imminent ass-beating countdown clock’ winding down. He didn’t have long before you wiped the floor with him. I’m not only responsible for protecting you from others but from yourself as well. You don’t want to lose everything you’ve worked for over a drunken fan and a short temper.” She arched an eyebrow, giving him a knowing look.

 

“You’re right; I’m just not big on strangers touching me.” He nodded, spinning his mug in slow circles on the bar, and feeling significantly scolded.

 

“I don’t blame you there. I hate being touched by people and probably picked the wrong type of work to avoid that. The upside is I can beat the shit out of them, you cannot.” She poked his arm; turning her shining eyes up to him.

 

“I guess Mr. Levesque trusts you because you’re a good babysitter.”

 

“And because I have five martial arts disciplines in my arsenal and years of experience under my belt.” She gave him a small smile when his eyes widened in wonder for a split second.

 

“As for babysitting, my first charge was Punk and his social disorder and temper are fucking legendary so everyone else pales in comparison. You are a pin prick in the pain in the ass department compared to him. I loved Phil though, bad attitude and all. He was a teddy bear much like the rest of you supposed bad asses. After he left, I switched over to The Shield during shows and Ambrose in public. For being in the business so long, that man is incredibly socially awkward and needed help connecting on more than a physical sense. His fangirls didn’t give a shit because they’d get wet over his hotness but the company needed him to open up just a bit and not just stand there and fidget. It still amazes me to this day that he is so incredible on the mic but in person, he was so uncomfortable he’d trip over his words. Anyways, after they split up, I took on Reigns since women couldn’t stop throwing themselves at him when he enters through the crowd but in public, I belong to Rollins now. Outside the arena, Reigns is a model superstar and doesn’t venture out much since he’s a family man but Rollins can be somewhat intense, and after the dick scandal, it was decided he needed a handler.” She rolled her eyes and swatted his bicep when he snorted a laugh. “I do not handle his dick; just his shitty decision making skills, you ass.”

 

“I just don’t see it.” He shook his head, leaning back and giving her the once over. “You’re so fucking tiny.” He chuckled, taking a sip of his beer.

 

“I am not; you’re just a fucking Sasquatch!” She mock glared at him, smiling when he genuinely laughed.

 

“So why are you late? We started this tour yesterday and there was no Lex to be seen.” He placed an elbow on the bar, resting his head against his fist and found himself enjoying her company.

 

“I am technically on vacation but Paul hounded me into interrupting it to watch over you. Don’t go thinking you’re special; it didn’t take much to talk me into it. I get bored rather quickly but I was sick of planes and refused to drive to Houston. Austin is close enough to home to get here in a little over two hours so I told him I’d meet you here.”

 

“So you really are a Texas girl? That wasn’t some line you were feeding that asshole?” He laughed when she shook her head. “I don’t hear an accent.”

 

“Born and raised but I hate it here and one reason is the misconception that we all have that ridiculous accent. I only use it when I visit my oil wells on horseback.” She shook her head when he chuckled at her. “The weather is too fucking hot and summer lasts a minimum of eight months, and that is the other reason I took a job on the road. It is nice to see more than one and a quarter seasons.” She smiled; her expression turning serious when she glanced over his shoulder and shook her head no. “I think you’ve done enough networking with the fans tonight. The bouncers will head them off now that I’ve made a scene.”

 

“Thank you.” He said in earnest after looking back to see some dejected fans walk away.

 

“You are welcome.” She lifted her Sprite and clinked glasses with him.

 

“You don’t drink alcohol?”

 

“Not exactly the wisest move when I’m responsible for the well-being of other people. I also have a temper and that doesn’t mix well with my skills so I took a page out of Punk’s book and stayed Straight Edge even on my downtime. Alcohol plus temper plus lethal skills equals disaster, lawsuits and jail.” She shrugged her shoulders and sipped from her straw.

 

“I was under the impression that the McMahons weren’t fond of Punk. How did he end up with their prized muscle?”

 

“Simple; he was a cash cow. They might not have liked him or his attitude but he was great and worked his ass off. They needed him safe or business would suffer, and I took my job as his protector damn serious. I miss him something fierce.” She felt a wave of melancholy sweep through her; missing her friend’s presence and the fun they had on the road. “Daniel and the Shield boys carried the main roster after he left and Rollins, Reigns and Ambrose carry it now, and I’m sure you don’t want to talk business while you’re out on the town.” Her cheeks colored slightly before she looked past him to the stage. “Why don’t you get back to what you came here for? I’ll make sure you aren’t disturbed.”

 

“You know, I’m actually enjoying the straight talk and not the smoke everyone else tends to blow up our asses. Everyone in Florida beats it into our heads that it is hard work but paints a pretty picture of the future. You’re from here; how about we finish our drinks, check out some more local talent and keep talking?” He opened the fist his head rested on and settled his face comfortably in his palm, waiting on her answer.

 

“Pumping me for information, Mr. Corbin? Yeah, sure, why not.” She grinned; enjoying the calm look on his handsome face.

 

“Will Paul – Mr. Levesque get pissed at you for revealing the seedy underbelly of the company?” He gave her a teasing smirk that barely covered a concerned expression that she might get into trouble for this.

 

“Oh darlin, Paul knows I won’t lie to any of my clients and he particularly knows he doesn’t intimidate me.” She patted his arm, feeling his tension fade in those few seconds of contact. “You really should smile more often, big man. It makes you look cute and cuddly. Aww, see, there’s a blush!” She laughed, almost falling off her stool an instant later when he lightly nudged her. “Damn, Sasquatch, be careful; you almost landed me on my ass.”

 

“I’m sorry, I thought you were this bad ass MMA fighter hired to protect me.” His shining eyes locked with hers over the rim of his glass; a smirk on his lips while he finished off his beer.

 

“You just wait until the ring is set up in San Antonio tomorrow. I’ll put you in your place, big man.” She chuckled, closing out her tab with the bartender. “Let’s go, Sas.”

 

She led the way to the door, reaching into her front pocket and holding up a folded hundred. “Thanks, man!” She nodded at the doorman; who nodded in return while pocketing his cash.

 

“Welcome, little lady! Have a nice night, Sir!” He nodded at Baron with a laugh; who couldn’t help but chuckle in return given that she forced the drunk to address him so.


	2. Chapter 2

**September 18 th, 2015** **…still**

**Austin** **, Texas**

 

“So where to, munchkin?” Baron patted her on the head, grinning when she swatted at his hand.

 

“Do you like Theory of a Deadman?” She chanced a glance up at him to see a wide smile on his face. “I take that as a yes. Come on, we might just make the last half of their set.” She grabbed his hand and took off running, darting between partiers on the sidewalk.

 

For starting off as a tentative exploration of the local night scene and turned into complete aggravation, Baron found himself enjoying the current development of this outing and felt himself begin to relax. He was especially surprised with how tightly he gripped her interlaced fingers.

 

“Lex, do you know where we’re going?” He asked after a few minutes.

 

“I can’t lie, Baron. I was going to wait to join your tour until tomorrow when you got to my hometown but decided to make the trip to this shithole when I heard they were in town. I hate this fucking city but venture here a lot for concerts.” She glanced back at him with a huge smile. “So yes, I definitely know where we’re going.”

 

“Well I’m insulted that it took a band to get you here and not just me.” He huffed like he couldn’t believe her nerve.

 

“And I was insulted when you made Paul sound like my pimp. I got over it and so will you, sunshine. Oh crap!” She groaned; pulling her ringing phone from her back pocket and looked up at him when he snorted. “What?”

 

“The Game? Really?”

 

“Every single wrestler in my contacts’ list has a theme song. I couldn’t ask for anything easier. My band contacts are a little trickier. It’s when Darth Vader’s theme plays that we have to worry. I set that for Vince.” She swiped her finger over the screen, holding her phone up between them. “What’s up, Paul?”

 

“Lex, did you catch up to him?” Hunter’s voice boomed from the speaker.

 

“He’s blocking my view of the moon right now. Ow! What’s with the shoulder-checking, Sasquatch?” She hip bumped him back and he laughed when she bounced off of him.

 

“I guess that answers my next question – if you two are getting along.” Paul could not stop the grin on his face while they continued to push each other and toss snarky insults back and forth.

 

“It was a rocky start, man, but I think I brought him around. I even got the grouch to smile once or twice and the world didn’t end.”

 

“Hey, Lex, I have a favor to ask.” He didn’t come right out and say it; sounding tentative with those few words.

 

“Spit it out, Paul. I have a concert to get to.” She slipped her hand from Baron’s, moving it up to grab his bicep and leaned into his side when they stopped in front of The Parish.

 

“There has been a mix up with the hotel reservations in San Antonio and I was wondering if you’d be willing to put up Baron, Finn, Tyler, Joe and Solomon for the night.” He trailed off at the end, hoping he wasn’t asking too much of her. “I chose Solomon, Finn and Baron for obvious reasons, and figured you’d get along best with Tyler and Joe out of the others so what do you say?”

 

“Shit, I don’t know, Paul. I mean Baron already thought I was a ring rat that you pimped out to him. What will the others think of one woman alone in a house with five men? Give me back my phone!” She yelled when Baron snatched it out of her hand.

 

“He did what?” Paul shouted through the speaker.

 

“Fuck! Did you really have to do that? You just told my boss I called him a pimp and you a whore. It wasn’t anything like that, Mr. Levesque. Get down you little monkey!” He held the phone above his head; well out of her reach, and chuckled when she kept trying to jump for it. “Come on, munchkin, you can do it! Oh shit!” His eyes widened when she grabbed his shoulders and jumped up, cinching her legs around his waist, and wide brown eyes met mischievous blue. “Uh, Lex?” The look in his eyes went from startled to searching while he breathed through parted lips.

 

“Do I need to come there instead and kick that kid’s ass for being disrespectful?” Paul growled and Lex couldn’t help but silently laugh at the look of mortification on Baron’s face.

 

“We’re fine, Paul. Calm your shit before you pop that nasty vein in your forehead. Go ahead and make those calls to the other four and tell them my bus leaves at 7 AM. I want to be out of this fucking town before 8 AM traffic or I’ll eat a bullet.” A sultry grin slid into place when Baron lowered the phone down between them and stared at her mouth while she spoke. She slowly licked her lips, watching his eyes dilate while they followed the movement; his hand gripping her soft flesh tighter. “Are you okay, big man? You look a little distracted.”

 

“Yeah, I’m good.” He nodded his head while stifling a groan.

 

“Do you have supplies for all of them? I can send our driver out to buy groceries.” Hunter rambled on in a concerned tone.

 

“Paul, I’ve been home a few days. I bought enough to feed your guys for one day. Just tell them to be in the lobby by 6:59 AM because I’m getting on my bus by 7. They can roll out of bed and on to the bus and go straight back to sleep. I plan to. Hey, call my driver and have him make up the bunks tonight so the guys can crash when we board if they want.” She told him, all business now.

 

“I will and thanks, Lex. By the way, Bloom needs to speak with you – privately.”

 

“Have him call me in about two hours; we should be back to the hotel by then. Got to go shake my ass now.” She blew a loud, sloppy kiss at him; winking at Baron when he ended the call.

 

“You can take your hand off of my ass now.” She broke out in laughter when his face flooded with color; his hand releasing its grip on her ass like he’d been burned.

 

“I’m sorry. It just seemed like the place to be when you climbed me.” He swallowed heavily when she slid down his front to stand on her feet.

 

“You’d make a good stripper pole.” She said with a straight face, taking her phone back from his outstretched hand.

 

“What?”

 

“I’m sure a lot of women think so, or would if their minds were as warped as mine. Come on, Sas!” She took his hand again; the two of them walking to the door.

 

The big man had no idea how to interpret the brunette’s quirky behavior but she was definitely growing on him.

 

“Lex Rossi.” She told the doorman who didn’t even need to check his list.

 

“They told me to keep an eye out for you.” He held out her wristband, putting it on for her before looking up at her companion.

 

“He’s with me.” She pulled Baron’s arm out for the guy to affix his wristband before they walked in.

 

“I’m really pushing it bringing you here, Baron. I used to work security for these guys. I love this band and want to enjoy them like a fan instead of being on-duty but you’re my priority so please stay by my side.” All joking put aside, she fixed him with her cerulean eyes with a half demanding/half pleading look on her face.

 

“How about I keep a constant hold on your belt loop?” He hooked a finger into the loop in the center of the back of her jeans and jutted his chin out for her to lead.

 

“You just want to keep your hand close to my ass.” She smirked at him over her shoulder; making her way through the crowd towards center-stage.

 

Baron couldn’t deny that fact; it was one fine ass and he couldn’t keep his eyes off of it while she walked in front of him. His attention shifted to the crowd around them when Lex caught an elbow or two from the jumping fans. They weren’t the mosh pit type of band but the floor was cleared of chairs so that the people could dance and jump to the beat. He made a point of moving a hand to wrap across her midsection while he held the other out as a shield to keep people away from touching her. Finally reaching the stage, he groaned softly when her arms went up in the air and she moved her lithe figure to the beat.

 

During the next song, the crowd surged forward, pushing Baron up against Lex and he felt her entire body stiffen, and not in a good way. It was an instant reaction that changed her carefree attitude to immediate panic, and it was definitely panic; he could see it all around her. The moment her body was pressed into the barricade with a body pinning her there, she became someone else entirely and it pained him to bear witness to it. He had braced himself enough to know he wasn’t crushing her but he could feel a keening whine reverberate through her and into his chest.

 

“Its okay, Lex, I won’t let you get trampled.” Baron stood behind her, caging her smaller body in against the barricade with his larger frame and arms on either side of her. The crowd was rowdy, pushing forward and; despite the woman’s fighting skills, he felt a deep-rooted masculine urge to shield her soft feminine curves with his solid male form. A smug grin pulled at his mouth when she relaxed after a few minutes and began to dance within the cage of his arms; his hands resting on the barrier.

 

Tyler Connolly, the frontman, gave her a wink and a smile in between songs before they started No Surprise. Lex’s hips were moving in a seductive sway; almost belly-dancing style, and Baron had to hold his breath a few times when her ass brushed against his denim-clad crotch.

 

 

 

_Well it ain’t no surprise_

_That you turn me on and leave_

_It ain’t no surprise_

_That you turn it around on me_

_I don’t know why_

_You won’t give me what I need_

_It ain’t no surprise_

_Whoa that that bitch is leaving me_

 

The two of them belted out the chorus in each other’s faces; Baron laughing that Lex didn’t hold back in the slightest on the lyrics. One of his hands migrated from the barrier to rest flat on her toned abdomen during the last verse; literally feeling her diaphragm tighten while she sang along. He was pleasantly surprised at the end of the song when she turned and hugged him, bouncing on her toes.

 

“You sing pretty good, munchkin. Ever think about doing it professionally?” He bent down to talk into her ear; his hands resting on her hips.

 

Lex didn’t get a chance to answer though.

 

Tyler was walking the edge of the stage, reaching out to slap hands with fans when one gripped his wrist and pulled him into the crowd.

 

“Get up on stage!” Lex shouted at him while pushing her way through the sea of bodies. “Don’t argue with me, Tom!” She snapped when he began to follow her.

 

His eyes widened when she used his real name before disappearing from sight. “Come on, man!” He turned to see a security guard wave him over the barrier, and quickly vaulted over it before trying to spot her in the crowd. “Don’t worry about Lex. She’s the best in the business or was before she took off to work with you guys. Look, she got Tyler already! Excuse me.”

 

Baron followed him down to where the singer appeared; Lex prying hands off of him using pressure points, stiff arms and the occasional hip-toss, and helped the three security guards pull him from the crowds’ grasp, over the barrier to safety. Lex looked absolutely livid but underneath that lay a trace of fear; Baron saw it plain as day, before she disappeared within the rush of over-excited fans. Not sparing the singer a second glance, he leaned across the wall, drove his arms into the mass of flesh and; once his hands settled on familiar hips, he latched onto Lex and ripped her from the crowd.

 

“I’ve got you!” He panted in her ear while lifting her over the wall. “Are you okay?” He stood her before him, taking in the three feet of now loose hair hanging down, covering a tear in her tank. “Lex, talk to me.” He brushed her hair back, holding her shoulders between gentle palms.

 

“I’m okay. I just hate that shit; getting pawed and groped. Pricks got my hair scrunchie.” She frowned, rubbing the back of her head. “That is the exact reason I dove at the chance to switch to wrestling. I have room to fight. Rock crowds are like an orgy of Borg; all writhing and moving with a hive mind in charge. Just no.” She shuddered; calming a moment later when he pulled her into his chest. “I couldn’t breathe in there and was about to flip my shit. Thank you.” She whispered, melting into his embrace.

 

“You’re welcome.” He cradled the back of her head in his large palm; settling his free arm across her lower back. “By the way, I will never look at another rock crowd the same way again.”

 

“Tell me about it!” Tyler spoke up from their side, smiling at his friend. “That was a disgusting image. I might not ever perform again. A Borg orgy is just gross.” He pulled a face before giving Lex a quick hug. “Thanks for saving my ass, and you too, man.” He held out his hand to Baron.

 

“It was nothing.” He exchanged a handshake with him before hooking her belt loop with his finger again.

 

“Are you two together or are you just new muscle on her team or both?” Tyler asked, noticing Baron’s free hand resting possessively on Lex’s hip.

 

“He’s my client, you ass.” She pushed the back of his head before following him up on stage.

 

“Client huh? I don’t remember you letting any of your rock clients touch you like that.” He smirked, waving them along. “You can watch the encores from here.” He stopped at the side of the stage, taking another guitar from one of his crew.

 

“Guess none of you were my type.” She shrugged her shoulders, mouthing ‘sorry’ at him when he gasped and grabbed at his heart. “Get out there, loser, and stay away from the damn crowd!” She pushed him beyond the side curtain; the crowd cheering his return.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Baron asked when he noticed Lex kept clenching her right hand.

 

“I’m fine, big man.” She smiled, running a hand down his forearm before turning back towards the stage. “Oh he’s getting me back for the comment about not being my type.” She laughed when they started playing Bad Girlfriend.

 

Once again, Baron situated himself behind her with his hands on her shoulders, telling himself that the contact was to keep her aware of his whereabouts like she asked but he knew different. He wanted to touch her. When she first approached him on the street, he found her attractive but put off by the thought of her being a ring rat that was just looking to use him as a hook-up and bragging rights. After discovering what she really was his interest returned one hundred fold. The woman was sexy, strong, confident, funny and definitely had things in common with him. They had similar tastes in music, a love of wrestling and a loner mentality. And every damn time she shook her ass, his cock stirred to life inside his jeans – like now.

 

 

 

_She likes to shake her ass_

_She grinds it to the beat_

_She likes to pull my hair, when I make her grind her teeth_

_I like to strip her down_

_She’s naughty ‘til the end_

_You know what she is, no doubt about it_

_She’s a bad bad girlfriend!_

 

Tyler glanced their way with a smile and laughed when Lex flipped him off.

 

Baron thought about her pulling his hair while he made her grind her teeth, stripped down and naughty under his body.

 

~*~

**September 19 th, 2015**

**Austin** **, Texas**

 

The two walked arm-in-arm into their hotel, talking quietly to each other through the lobby, in the elevator and out into the hallway of their floor. Baron hesitated; taking her hand from the crook of his arm and holding it between his large palms.

 

“Who are you rooming with?” He asked, worrying his bottom lip.

 

“No one; I usually have an adjoining room with my client but I came too late to arrange that with you and Finn.” She shrugged; her eyes sparkling up at him.

 

“Does that mean you usually sort of room with Rollins?” For some reason, the thought of her rooming with Seth got his back up.

 

“Sort of but there is that whole locking door between us thing happening. Who are you rooming with?”

 

“Solomon.”

 

“Make sure his ass is up in time for the ride to SA.”

 

“I will drag him down there myself. I had a good time tonight.” He lowered his eyes to the floor at the sudden change in topic, only looking up when she placed her free hand on his wrist.

 

“I did too after all that ring rat business was put to rest.”

 

“I’m sorry.” He blushed; feeling uncharacteristically embarrassed about how badly he messed up their meeting.

 

“It was a fair assumption since it runs rampant in this business but best to make sure before you throw that lovely nametag out. I should let you get some sleep.” She said softly, letting out a small gasp when he pulled her into a hug.

 

“Night, Lex.” He kissed the top of her head before letting her go.

 

“Good night, Tom; see you in a few hours.” She smiled, slowly turning and headed down the hall to her room. Unlocking the door, she glanced down the hall to see Baron watching to make sure she got in alright before she waved and went inside.

 

“Come on…” She whined, pulling her ringing phone out of her pocket. “What’s up, Matt?” She sighed, realizing she forgot his incoming call and flopped back on her bed.

 

“Just getting in, Alexandra?” Matt Bloom’s deep voice rumbled through the speaker.

 

“You know me too well or should I say you know your trainees?” She stood up and stripped down to her bra and panties while she waited for him to get to the point.

 

“Look I need your help with Baron. It is part of the reason why Paul suggested you work his detail. I’m having a hard time getting through to the kid; not in-ring work. He works his ass off in the ring but he isn’t grasping the personal aspect of the job. I tell him he needs to connect emotionally with the crowd, I get a nod in return and nothing comes from it. It is really damaging his character development and chances of moving up. I know you worked with Ambrose and I was wondering if you can connect to the kid.”

 

“Matt, I had a shitload of time to connect with Dean on that and it had nothing to do with his in-ring persona which was always golden. The work I did with Ambrose was completely different. How am I supposed to work with him on such an intricate aspect of his character if I’m primarily on the road with Rollins and Reigns?” She asked, crawling back into bed and snuggling under the covers.

 

“Well that’s the thing…”


	3. Chapter 3

**September 19 th, 2015** **…still**

**Austin** **, Texas**

 

“Is that her? She’s adorable.” Finn smiled brightly; his eyebrows shooting up when Baron turned to glare down at him. “What did I say? She is lovely.”

 

“Look how well everyone listens.” Lex walked into the lobby at 6:59 AM; wearing a long Dirty Deeds t-shirt, a pair of boxers and Tasmanian Devil slippers, to find five bleary-eyed wrestlers standing there with their luggage. She pushed her sunglasses up on to her head and glanced over them; a cocky smirk on her makeup free face. “I love it when men obey. It gives me a power rush. Good morning.” She winked at Baron while she sipped coffee from a huge Taz mug.

 

“Morning.” He said in a soft, deep voice. “You look comfortable.” His eyes glinted with humor and a not a small amount of hunger taking in her appearance.

 

Her hair was loose, hanging in curls down her back and shoulders with a shock of it obscuring the right side of her face. _‘She looks fresh out of bed and oh so fuckable.’_ He traced his tongue over his lips while his eyes ran down her long, toned legs.

 

“My eyes are still up here, big man, and I did say I plan to go back to bed as soon as I get you settled.” She turned from him; narrowing her eyes against the bright light streaming in the glass front of the lobby.

 

“Man, I hate this time of day; I mean there’s sun and I’m meeting new people in my Taz slippers. Are you guys all checked out now?” She turned to the others, getting sleepy nods in reply and a pair of arms wrapped around her waist with a kiss planted on the side of her neck.

 

“Hello, Sami darlin!” She beamed brightly.

 

“Morning, gorgeous! It has been too long, Lex.” Solomon nuzzled his cheek against her hair, not noticing the glare his roommate was sending his way.

 

“It has indeed but that will be rectified in the coming days. You might even get sick of me.” She slid her eyes to the side, meeting his and smiling when he kissed her temple.

 

“Not possible. Jon and the others have occupied your time long enough. It’s our turn now. Guys, this is Lex; the company’s security consultant, and head of security when she decides to stick around.” He led her over to the other three men with the appearance of a proud father.

 

“If you’re still sticking with ring names, this is Finn Balor, Tyler Breeze and Samoa Joe. If you changed your routine and decided to treat us as humans then this is Fergal Devitt, Matt Clement and Joe Seanoa.” He introduced the four of them; letting them exchange handshakes while he kept an arm draped across her shoulders.

 

“Come on, Sami, you know none of us are human in this industry. We’re gypsy vampires. Since you guys are traveling aboard my land shark and camping out at my casa, I will treat you as humans this time but after that all bets are off. Fergal, it is a pleasure.” She held out her free hand, flushing when the Irishman brushed a kiss across her knuckles.

 

“The pleasure is all mine, luv. You are absolutely beautiful. You’ll be working with me then, yeah?” Finn asked with a beaming smile.

 

“And you are a charmer, Mr. Devitt. I will indeed be working with you, at the venues, to the hotels and transport but downtime I’m attached to the big man’s hip.” She tilted her head in Baron’s direction, and he couldn’t help the smirk forming on his face from that image.

 

“That’ll be lovely then.” He darted his eyes to Baron; his smile dropping from his face when he saw the big man’s expression turn serious; like he just woke from a dream, and began to brood with his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Matt, you look a lot younger when you aren’t making that bitchface on camera.” She shook Tyler’s hand, laughing when he chuckled. “Don’t let them change you too much, sweetie. You’re too cute to keep that shit up. I mean I know why you did it but don’t be afraid to change it once you’ve comfortably carved out your niche on the main roster.” She patted his cheek before moving on.

 

“Thank you!” He grinned; pushing Sami’s hand away when he patted his cheek too.

 

“Nice to see you again, Joe.”

 

“It is nice to be here, Lex, and always a pleasure to see you.”

 

“You two know each other?” Sami asked; moving to grab his bags.

 

“I did a few shows for TNA to set their security in place,” She explained quickly, moving to Baron’s side.

 

“Let’s get this show on the road, gentlemen. There is coffee, breakfast and beds waiting outside. You can eat or crash or both but my driver won’t even wait for me to get onboard if it means avoiding Austin traffic. Come on, Sas.” She nudged him forward to walk beside Finn and followed them out, keeping her eyes open for trouble until they were all safely on the bus.

 

“I wish the buses we travel in were like this.” Tyler said in awe, looking around.

 

“Get to the main roster and become one of their top guys and you’ll get one. I bought this one for comfort since I travel with bands or you guys. I let the Shield travel in it because I refused to sit cramped in a car, and now Rollins rides with me but while I’m with your roster, he’s just screwed into traveling like a normal superstar.” She shrugged, placing her mug down on the kitchen table. “Okay, quick tour – that door all the way at the end is my bedroom. The curtained off areas just outside of it are bunks, big enough for each of you to sleep comfortably. The door on the left is the bathroom and shower, flatscreen, blu-ray and X-box on the left here, long ass couch on the right, kitchen, and my driver, Dave.”

 

“Hi Dave!” They said in unison.

 

“Guys!” He waved back.

 

“Let’s take off, man.” She patted him on the back before grabbing her coffee, walking down the aisle and kicking back on the couch.

 

“You guys can put your bags anywhere. There is a closet on the right before the bunks. Feel free to help yourselves to food, coffee, juice is in the fridge. Grab a bed and sack out if you want. We should be at my place in under three hours.” She yawned, pulling her legs up on the couch when Finn and Joe pulled their carry-ons to the bunk area.

 

“Mind if I sit?” Baron asked; taking in her no, he lifted her legs, sat down and lowered them across his lap. “So how do you know Sami?” He glanced back at him and Matt loading up plates with breakfast.

 

“He’s Jon’s best friend. Ambrose.” She elaborated when he looked confused and then nodded his head. “Are you okay, big man?” She asked when he remained quiet for a few moments.

 

“Yeah, just a little sleepy.”

 

“Why don’t you crash then?”

 

“I will when you turn in. You’re right; this couch is long as shit but comfy as hell.” He sighed, closing his eyes and tracing little patterns into her shins with his fingertips. _‘Fuck, her skin is so silky. I wonder what it would feel like against my skin.’_

 

“Imagine Dragons and Black Rebel Motorcycle Club are playing in SA tonight. Interested in checking them out when you’re done with your show?” She laughed when a slow grin spread across his face.

 

“As long as you promise not to get involved in another Borg orgy.” He pointed a stern finger in her direction, grinning when she huffed in response.

 

“A Borg orgy? Man, that’s fucking nasty.” Sami scrunched up his nose, plopping down beside them with his plate.

 

“This is amazing, Lex.” Tyler took a spot at the end closest to the kitchen.

 

“Where did you find a place open this early that would make this kind of spread?” Joe asked, grabbing a plate to load up.

 

“That would be me.” She raised a hand, waving at them before covering her yawn. “I checked out of my room after we got in this morning, came down here and figured you growing boys needed a decent breakfast.” She explained to them but kept her eyes fixed on Baron.

 

“You’ve been up all night.” His eyes looked at her in concern for a few seconds before turning to fondness.

 

“You cooked all of this, luv?” Finn picked up his utensils and took a seat at the table.

 

“I learned how to cook for every type of diet you guys stick to when I had the Shield boys onboard. Expect the same variety at the house. Go grab a plate, Sas.” She nudged Baron’s thigh with her foot, pulling her legs back when he stood up.

 

“Would you like me to make you a plate?” He asked and looked at his fellow wrestlers when they grew quiet; Sami choking on the food in his mouth, looking at him with raised eyebrows and/or stunned expressions. “What?”

 

“Who are you and what did you do with grouchy Tom?”

 

“Fuck you, Sami.” Baron lowered his head, avoiding their teasing laughter while he moved to the table.

 

“I think he’s sweet on you, luv.” Finn threw up an arm to fend off a swat from Baron.

 

“Let’s stop picking on Sas, guys. It took me all night to get him to lose his grumpy face and I don’t feel like starting over.” Lex smiled at him over her mug of coffee.

 

“Sas?” Tyler cocked his head curiously in between bites.

 

“It’s personal between Tom and me; now eat up and relax. I’m hitting my bed for a few hours rack time. Help yourselves to whatever.” She rose from the couch, putting her empty mug in the sink and wandered back to her bedroom.

 

“You guys suck.” Baron rolled his eyes, taking the plates he put together down the aisle, balancing both on one arm while he knocked on her door.

 

“You need to eat, munchkin.” He gave her a soft smile, stepping in when she swung the door open and took a seat on the end of her bed. “We have a long night ahead of us and you need to keep your strength up. Come on, park it and eat.” He patted the spot beside him, waited until she sat and handed her the plate.

 

“When did you become so bossy?”

 

“Since I found out you went without sleep all night just to slave away in the kitchen to make us breakfast. I also feel inclined to look after the woman that is looking after me so eat.” He swatted her outer thigh just shy of her cheek; grinning at the hitch in her breath. _‘File spanking away as a personal kink for later use.’_

 

“Thank you.” She scooted back, resting against the headboard and turned on the TV before tucking in to her meal.

 

“No, thank you for going through all the trouble of making this for us. It was very considerate. Matt is right; this is amazing.” He mumbled in between bites.

 

“That is why I cooked. The guys didn’t get enough home-cooked meals so I took it upon myself to give them at least that while we were on the road. It was just for Dave and me when I worked tours for bands since they had their buses. It was a touch of normalcy in our otherwise unorthodox lifestyles.” She tilted her head to the side just looking at him while he stared intently at her. “I love that you listen to me. After we got that ring rat/stalker thing out of the way, you’ve listened to every damn thing I’ve said.”

 

“Ring rat! Holy fuck, man, you didn’t!” Sami popped his head in the door, clutching his stomach and doubled over laughing.

 

“Shut up, Sami!” Baron stood up and slammed the door in his face before turning to Lex, shaking his head. “Are you ever gonna let that go?”

 

“It’s only been a few hours.” She giggled when he cocked his head and sat down beside her.

 

“Really? It feels a lot longer.” He bumped her shoulder with his, grinning while he ate the last of his meal.

 

“Is that a compliment or an insult?” She pouted; batting her big doe-like eyes.

 

“Definitely a compliment.” He ruffled her hair, letting his eyes wander the length of her legs while she finished her plate. “I listen to what you say because you’re interesting, you don’t bullshit me and you know your shit. That is rare these days.” He took her plate, stacked it on his and rose up, opening the door to take them to the kitchen.

 

“Ring rat! I can’t believe she didn’t kick your ass.” Sami started up again, pointing at Baron from his bunk. “Lex, Tom is trying to hit me!” He shouted a minute later.

 

“Shut up, you ass!”

 

“Sas, get in here and leave Sami alone. I don’t need him whining to Jon about being mistreated on my bus.”

 

“I do not whine!” His voice went up a few octaves and the others cracked up at his behavior while Baron slammed the door in his face again. “Why does Tom get to hang out in your room and we’re stuck out here?”

 

“Because he’s sweet on her!” Finn shouted from the kitchen and Baron ran a hand down his face with a groan.

 

“Is it any wonder why I’m a loner?” He sighed; hands on his hips while she just shook her head with silent laughter. “So you don’t technically work for WWE.” He stated once he retook his spot next to her in the bed.

 

“No, I am a self-contractor and consult on security issues and practices within the company, and when I feel up to it, I take on an active role as their head of security. I even go as far as to protect these massive bad asses from horny women and stupid men.” She shouldered him and he bumped her back.

 

“How’s your hand?” He gently took her wrist in his long fingers and turned inquisitive eyes on her once he saw her bruised knuckles. “Did you hit someone in the Borg orgy?”

 

“Dude! That is gross!”

 

“Johnston, do you have your ear pressed to the damn door?” Baron shouted; clenching his jaw at the constant interruptions.

 

“Calm down.” She turned to face him, placing her hand on his chest and stared into his eyes until he released a slow breath.

 

“No, to the wall. My bunk is right here, man, so no fucking in there or I’ll critique your performance the whole way through.” Sami chuckled; laughing with the others that were just settling down to nap, and didn’t notice when their expressions sobered up. “I wouldn’t stick your dick in her either. She’s my best friend’s other best friend and he’ll kill you if he finds out you bedded her. Oh shit…” His eyes went big and he bit his lips when Lex leaned down into his face.

 

“That’s enough, Samuel.” She patted his head.

 

“Yes, ma’am.” He smiled when she kissed his forehead and slipped back into her room, shutting the door behind her.

 

“Is that better, big man?” Lex whispered, lying down with a soft, sleepy smile.

 

“Much; thank you.” He kissed the top of her head, smiling when she curled into his side, replacing her hand on his chest. “Hey, Lex, you said while you’re with us that Rollins has to make his own way. Are you sticking around for a while?”

 

“Yeah, Sas, I’ll be with you for a bit.” She yawned, nuzzling her face into his bicep.

 

“Sleep, munchkin.” He whispered, brushing her hair back and smiled at her relaxed, peaceful features when she drifted off. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of her, or his hands for that matter.

 

 _‘So fucking beautiful._ ’ He kept staring at her tanned skin, long eyelashes and pouty lips while his free hand lightly clutched the hair covering the back of her neck. _‘Jesus, that’s fucking hot. I’d love to bury my hands in this hair and hold her to me while I kiss those fucking sexy lips.’_ He groaned when a breathy moan left her lips, and she shifted, draping an arm across his chest. _‘I could get used to this real damn fast.’_ He let out a deep breath of contentment; wrapping an arm around her back, securing her to his side.


	4. Chapter 4

**September 19 th, 2015** **…still**

**Bulverde** **, Texas**

 

“Lex? It’s time to get up. We’re here.” Baron said softly against her hair. During their nap, she had snuggled into his chest, splaying half her body across his. The last thing he wanted was to wake her.

 

She felt good in his arms; against his body. And his hard-on really loved the pressure of her pelvis against it; every subtle shift and slight movement of her body making him throb with need. _‘This could be awkward. Come on, go down, asshole!’_

 

“Mmmkay…” She mumbled; stretching like a cat, her breasts rubbing against his chest before her eyes fluttered open. “Hi.” She sighed in a semi-awake state.

 

“Hi, munchkin. Did you sleep okay?” He stared down into her eyes, shifting his hand to rest on her lower back. _‘Come on, dick! Go down before she feels you asking for attention that you won’t get!’_

 

“Apparently you’re pretty comfy.” She traced her hand over his warm chest and Baron held his breath, until she woke enough to sit up. “I guess I should let you up now. I’m sorry for using you as a body pillow.”

 

“You won’t catch me complaining.” He mumbled beneath his breath; stealthily snatching the edge of the blanket to drape over his crotch.

 

“What was that?” She cocked her head inquisitively.

 

“Nothing.” He coughed, clearing his throat.

 

“Come on; grab your things and let’s move this inside. The beds in there are actually big enough to accommodate someone your height.” She crawled off the end of the bed, putting her slippers on and stepped out of the room.

 

Baron sighed longingly; unhappy with the thought of sleeping alone.

 

~*~

 

“This isn’t San Antonio, is it?” Finn followed along towards the house, looking fondly at the green acreage. “You have deer!” He grinned, seeing a buck and a few does grazing roughly fifty feet from them.

 

“No, this is Bulverde. We call this the Hill Country of San Antonio. We’re about 20 miles north of the city.” She glanced back at him, smiling at the sheer enthusiasm on the man’s face. “And yes, I have deer. I have feeders for them but when I’m home, I like to throw their corn myself to interact with them. They get used to me; remember here as a source for food and hopefully it keeps them safe from hunters. Oh, thank you.” She said softly when Baron took the handle of the one of her bags, pulling it along beside his.

 

“Are they friendly?” Tyler asked when he saw Sami about to comment on Baron’s behavior again.

 

“They are if you keep some distance between you and me. That buck is extremely possessive since he grew up here.” She pointed one out a few acres away that began to slowly walk towards the house.

 

“Possessive of you? I can’t imagine.” Sami coughed out behind his fist, getting a few laughs from Finn, Joe and Tyler.

 

“One thing you always want to be sure of around bucks is not to wear a hint of musk on you or they will make you their bitch. Also, don’t antagonize them. Those young bucks get pissed off and will tear your ass up.” She cut her eyes to Sami, getting a smirk and nod in return.

 

“Come on in, guys.” She pushed the door open, leading them into her home.

 

“You don’t lock your doors?” Tyler glanced at her with raised brows.

 

“Nope, I have an excellent security system.” She shut the door behind them, turning to a very excitable Solomon.

 

“Can I use the same room I crashed in the last time I was here?” Sami looked on the verge of running before she said yes and just barely waited for her nod of approval.

 

“Johnston, take Joe and Fergal with you! They can have the rooms on either side of yours!” She yelled after him, shaking her head when he huffed in frustration while waiting on them.

 

“Each room has its own full bathroom and it’s stocked. Jacuzzi tubs big enough to soak in but you’ll find the reason Sami likes his room is because the hot tub is situated right outside his French doors. If you need anything just ask. You’ll pass the kitchen and den so you’ll know where to find sustenance and entertainment. There are TVs in your rooms though. I’ll make us lunch in a few hours. Make yourselves at home!” She rambled off quickly when Sami kept rolling his hand to speed up the welcome speech. “He is such a little shit. I should punch Ambrose in the throat the instant I see him for saddling me down with him.”

 

“Now you know how we feel.” Baron smiled at her, dimples making an appearance.

 

“Oh I’ve known him longer.” She held up two fingers to her temple and pulled an imaginary trigger. “You two are upstairs with me.” She crooked her finger at them and started up the stairs. “Two-story houses completely suck when you come home tired and loaded down with luggage. Oh Tom, come on; don’t be ridiculous!” She rolled her eyes when he took her gym bag off her shoulder, draped the strap over his and picked up both of their carry-ons.

 

“I’ve got it.” He jutted his chin out to get her moving; darting his eyes to Tyler who bit his lip to keep from grinning.

 

“Matt, you’re down here to the right.” She led him along the loft to a door on the left, standing back to let him enter.

 

“Is this the master?” He looked around at the king-sized bed and mahogany furniture, clearly in awe of his accommodations.

 

“No, my room is the master. All the guest rooms are made up like this with one small exception.” She walked past him and pushed open the door of his bathroom. “The rooms upstairs have the Granddaddy of sunken tubs with massaging jets. Don’t think for a second I didn’t notice that sex cramp you’re walking around with.”

 

“Sex cramp?” Baron chuckled from behind her.

 

“It is a cramp women get from spreading their thighs too wide or too long during sex. It is right here where the outer thigh meets the hip. Hurts like hell when the sexual high wears off.” She cast a blushing grin at Baron before patting Tyler on the shoulder. “Male athletes get it too from certain activities but I still call it a sex cramp. The others have the hot tub downstairs and the normal Jacuzzi tubs. You can make use of the tub outside too but this one saves you the trip downstairs. There is some Epsom Salt in the hall closet. Get a good soak to loosen that up before the show tonight and you should be feeling marginally better.”

 

“Thank you, Lex.”

 

“You are welcome, Matt.” She turned and stared up into Baron’s soft, brown eyes. “Let’s go get you settled, Sas.”

 

He followed her down the hall, stopping so close behind her that she startled when she turned. “Where is your room?”

 

“The next one down past yours is mine. I figured you need to get used to having me close sooner or later. Technically Finn should be up here too but out of the four of them, it seemed like Matt irritated you less.” Her big blue eyes fixed on his handsome face when he crowded her against his bedroom door.

 

“I appreciate that. They have been pushing my buttons more than usual on this trip. And by the way…” He bent forward just enough to stare directly into her eyes; so close their breath mingled. “I’m already used to having you close. Now how about you show me to your room so that I can deliver your luggage and see for myself where you are in case I need you.”

 

For the first time in Lex’s life, she felt like prey; this large predator caging her in and making her feel small and vulnerable. Another first was that it didn’t bother her as much as it should. The fact that she swallowed heavily while staring up at him with wide eyes irritated her though when a satisfied smirk appeared on his face. So did the act of biting her bottom lip and giving him a hesitant nod. The man was positively beaming with masculine pride over her little acts of submission.

 

“As you wish, big man.” She kept her eyes lowered, skirting around him and led him down the hall, opening the door to her room. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, shaking her head when his gaze settled on her bed and remained fixed there. _‘Typical.’_ She rolled her eyes before turning to face him fully; pursing her lips to keep the smirk from growing. “This is the destination for my luggage and where I rest my head in case you have need of me.” She slid the strap of her gym bag off of his shoulder, dropping it in front of her closet before taking the handle of her carry-on from his hand. “Thank you for seeing me safely to my room, Tom. It was very sweet of you. I’ll see you in a few when I get out of the shower.” She placed a hand on his firm chest, pushing him backwards out of her room. “Oh and some time before we leave, I need to speak with you about something – privately.”

 

“Did I do something wrong?” His expression shifted to concerned and crestfallen in an instant; all pride and satisfaction from moments before gone.

 

“No, not at all. I just don’t believe in secrets between my clients and myself, and I need to explain why I’m sticking around longer than I planned. Everything is okay, big man.” She cupped his cheek in her palm, standing on tiptoes to place a kiss on his hair-covered jaw line. “See you in about twenty minutes if you’re awake.”

 

“Lex! May I go outside and feed the deer?” Finn shouted from downstairs.

 

“Are you musk free?”

 

“Yes, luv!”

 

“Give me twenty minutes to shower and I’ll be down to take you out. I’d rather be there to head them off if they are in dickish moods.” She laughed silently when her amused eyes took in Baron’s scowl. “What is that look for?”

 

“The ‘luv’ thing.” He mumbled beneath his breath; staring at a spot over her head when she outwardly chuckled at his attitude.

 

“The ‘luv’ thing is Irish, and I get that constantly from Sheamus as well as Barrett and he’s English. In fact I think Cesaro does it too. I don’t think Stephen, Stu or Claudio have ever used my name beyond our initial meeting. You need to learn to work on that low tolerance to irritation you have going because it gets way worse than this, Sas. The main roster is an epic pain in the ass. It’s worse than fucking high school.” She patted his cheek with a smile, stepping back into her room. “I’ll help you as much as I can. Now get so I can shower Austin off of my skin.”

 

~*~

 

Twenty-five minutes later found Finn and Lex standing off the back patio with pails of deer corn. Baron and Joe elected to watch from loungers on the deck, Solomon stayed in the house watching TV and Tyler was taking that soak in the tub.

 

“Let’s stick to the safe side of things and have you wander twenty feet or so to my right and throw towards those does. They’ll come in to get it and once they do, make the next spread closer to you. The fawns will come right up to your toes as long as you don’t make any sharp moves. Excellent!” She nodded her head before walking straight ahead and passing the distance of the does. “I’m throwing for their buck to keep him content and away from you, and then I’ll go with my big boy over there to keep him away from everyone.”

 

“So he’ll attack the other buck then?” The Irishman asked while he threw out another handful.

 

“He’ll attack the buck, the does and the fawns if they get near me. I’ve seen him turn on his own females and kids to keep them away from me.”

 

“He’s very possessive of his ma.” Finn darted his eyes to her when she wandered away from the smaller buck. “That is one big boy.” He said in awe when the other male moved to meet her.

 

“He was the size of the smallest fawn you’re feeding when he showed up here. He’s been sharing my home for a very long time. Haven’t you, Hades?” She held out a hand; letting him eat from her palm and ran her free hand down his neck. “Who’s my handsome big boy? You are!” She mimicked the buck’s snort; happily giggling and patted him on the chest. “Fergal, if you see that male move towards me, throw some corn just behind him to turn him around. I don’t need to get stuck between two males.”

 

“Sure thing, luv.”

 

Baron kept a wistful smile on his face. The sight of seeing Lex hand feed this magnificent buck had such an endearing quality to it. This was another facet to the woman that he felt himself drifting towards. He thought he was stuck in her orbit last night when he saw the tough side of her but this gentle, down-home side made the pull even stronger.

 

“Finn, you’re letting that buck drift too close.” Joe spoke in a calm but stern tone; trying not to spook the animal but worried about his friend.

 

“Fergal, slowly but steadily back up.” Lex moved in tandem with him, entering the buck’s line of sight. “Hermes, chill out, boy.” She dug a hand into the pail, pulled an apple and held it out for him to take a bite out of.

 

“Lex!” Tom stood up but stayed put when she held out a hand.

 

“Hades, back the fuck off!” She tossed the apple in the opposite direction; Hermes following after the treat while she turned to face the angry buck. “Don’t you snort at me, you big fucker.” She snorted back; the two of them staring each other down until she ran a hand from between his eyes down his nose, and he lost his aggressive stance. “Mean ole bastard. Go eat and quit making a scene.” She dug around in the bucket for another apple and tossed it on the other side of the yard. Hades took in the scene of his domain before walking after it.

 

“And this is how I deal with ya’ll. Shut up, Sas. It is a word! I don’t have an accent!” She turned to the men on the deck; fists planted on her hips and stomped her foot when he laughed at her.

 

“That was cute, munchkin! Do it again!”

 

“Fucking men!” She rolled her eyes; sighing loudly with a shake of her head. “Are you musk free?” She cocked her head at Baron in question.

 

“Why? I’m not getting near those things.” He eyed the two bucks hesitantly before focusing on the woman.

 

“We’re going for that talk while I check the feeders, and I don’t need one of the Olympians raping you on the way.” He narrowed his eyes on her while she smirked, crooking her finger at him to follow.

 

“We’ll be back shortly and I’ll start lunch, guys.” She looped her arm in Baron’s; putting herself in between him and Hades while keeping an eye on Hermes as they walked.

 

“So are you going to tell me what you want to talk about?” Baron asked Lex while he filled one of the feeders for her.

 

“You remember Paul saying that Bloom needed to speak with me in private?” She closed the lid of the feeder she filled and wadded up the empty bag, turning to face him and caught his nod. “He called maybe a minute after we parted company last night. We spoke about you.” She took his empty bag and threw it in the large trash can outside of the small barn, replacing the lid before turning back to him.

 

“What about me?”

 

“Come on; we have company.” She held her hand out; jerking her head towards incoming deer. He took it and replaced it back in the crook of his arm; letting her lead them further out on her acreage.

 

“He told me it was him that put in a word with Paul that I work your detail.” She proceeded cautiously, not knowing how he’d react to what she had to say. “He explained to me that he’s been trying to talk to you about your heel character connecting with the crowd; generating some real heat. He says you nod your head when he tells you what you need to work on but he hasn’t seen anything in the way of progress on that front. Does it piss you off that he discussed this with me?” She glanced up at him curiously.

 

“No.” He shook his head; covering her hand on his forearm with his free hand. “Will you get into trouble for telling me about your conversation with him?”

 

“No. Remember I said I don’t lie to my clients?” He nodded. “And you said you like that I don’t bullshit you?” He nodded again. “Neither of those things will ever change. I will never leave you in the dark about something that pertains to you; not ever. I’m responsible for your safety and well-being. Trust is just too important between us that there is no way I’d risk jeopardizing it over anything. Do you understand?” He nodded once again, playing with her fingers while his eyes darted between hers.

 

“Matt asked me to work with you like I did with Dean but in your case it would be that connection in front of the cameras and crowd. With Jon, it was relatively easy to teach him how to act just personable enough to be approachable in public. With you, they want me to essentially work on being a toned down dick on camera. I’m not an acting coach but I am a bitch so that helps.” She gave him a small grin and a shrug of her shoulders, trying to lighten the mood. “In truth, I don’t know if I can do it but I’ll give it a shot if you’re willing to try. Even if it is something as simple as just talking or being an ear for you to vent to while you work it out, I’ll do that too. It is up to you, Tom.” She stopped their trek through the woods at a running creek; sitting on a boulder on the edge and patted the spot next to her.

 

“So you’ll be staying around for a while?” He emphasized the last two words when he sat beside her. “This isn’t something we can do in your trial run as my personal security.”

 

“I’ll stay as long as it takes or until Paul pulls me away but even then I have veto rights, remember?” She nudged him with her shoulder, getting a nod in return.

 

“Won’t Rollins get pissed?”

 

“Probably; no one can throw a bitch-fit like Lopez but it doesn’t matter. I’m a self-contractor and I go where I want. It just so happens I’m invaluable to the company so they put up with my picky ass. And let’s face it; NXT is Paul’s baby so he isn’t likely to give me a lot of shit over protecting two of his precious up-and-comers. What do you think?”

 

“I think I’d like that a lot.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his side and sighed in contentment. “I’ve talked more with you in the past day than I have with anyone on the roster in over a year.” He said in passing breaking the comfortable silence they sat in. “I’m in it for the same end result they are but I can’t relate to them on any other level so I prefer to keep to myself. Until you, that is.”

 

“I’m kind of kick ass like that.” She chuckled; laughing hysterically when he put her in a head-lock.

 

~*~

 

“Whatcha got there, Sami?” Lex glanced at him over the kitchen counter. He was sitting at the table tuning an acoustic guitar, and looked up at her with a glint in his eyes.

 

“Do you want to?” He cocked an eyebrow, running the pick over the strings when it was tuned to his satisfaction.

 

“Sure; just don’t play anything that requires me to go up any octaves or my voice will crap out.” She checked the vegetables steaming on the stove and moved the tray of steaks to sit on the counter next to the stove, waiting their turn in the oven.

 

“How about Creep by STP?”

 

“I’m good with that.” She nodded; moving to the music when he began.

 

 

 

The others had drifted into the dining area to see what was going on – and wait on lunch. Baron leaned on the counter next to her; his arms crossed over his chest while he watched her pour her soul into the words coming out of her mouth. She handled the verses and Sami joined her on the chorus; the two of them singing while staring at the other. The others were smiling; their heads bouncing to the beat tapped out by feet that knew that song.

 

_(Lex and Sami) Take time with a wounded hand_

_(Lex and Sami) ‘Cause it likes to heal_

_(Lex and Sami) Take time with a wounded hand_

_(Lex and Sami) Guess I like to steal_

_(Lex and Sami) Take time with a wounded hand_

_(Lex and Sami) ‘Cause it likes to heal_

_(Lex and Sami) I like to steal_

 

_(Lex) I’m half the man I used to be_

_(Sami) This I feel as the dawn_

_(Sami) It fades away_

_(Lex) Well I’m half the man I used to be_

_(Sami) This I feel as the dawn_

_(Sami) It fades away_

_(Lex) Well I’m half the man I used to be_

_(Sami) This I feel as the dawn_

_(Sami) It fades away_

_(Lex) Well I’m half the man I used to be_

_(Lex) Half the man I used to be_

_(Lex) Half the man I used to be_

 

“I think this is the most fun I’ve had on a tour.” Finn smiled with shining blue eyes, clapping his hands. “The two of you sound wonderful.”

 

“Thank you. I’m honored considering everywhere you’ve been.” Lex blushed prettily; averting her eyes from the attention.

 

“This is just something Sami and I occupied our time with while Ambrose was busy getting laid. He’d bring poor Johnston along for a show and abandon him so we entertained ourselves doing this. Why are you friends with him again?” She cocked her head at him; scrunching her face.

 

“Why are you?” He shot back at her with chuckle. “It is hard to hate the fucker. Trust me, I’ve tried.”

 

“Me too. I thought about leaving him to the tender mercies of a horde of his fangirls a few times after he pissed me off but he can pull this pathetic as shit look that makes my heart weep. I hate that I’m a sucker for that look and save his ass every damn time.” She shook her head with a frustrated huff.

 

“I don’t know what you two are laughing at. She’s not kidding.” Sami shifted his eyes between Finn and Baron; a sinister smile on his face and a matching one on Lex’s. “Be very nice to your guardian angel or face the consequences. You won’t be hurt but you’ll think you’re going to die before she pulls your ass out of the fire. What do you want to sing now, gorgeous?”

 

“Did you tune the other one?” She asked while pulling the potatoes out of the oven.

 

“Yes, ma’am.” He reached down beside him, grabbed another acoustic and handed it to her when she sat in the chair next to him.

 

“Seasons by Cornell?” She darted her eyes to her rhythm guitarist; whose eyes went comically large and nodded eagerly before the two of them plucked at their strings for a moment. “I’m good. Let’s jam.” Lex focused on her finger placement before they started their dance.

 

They began together; hands moving in perfect sync during the intro until Lex clasped her hand around the neck, silencing her strings while Sami started the rhythm. Her head and foot bounced while he played until she jumped in along with the lyrics.

 

 

 

_Summer nights and long warm days_

_Are stolen as the old moon falls_

_And the mirror shows another face_

_Another place to hide it all_

_Another place to hide it all_

 

_And I’m lost, behind_

_The words I’ll never find_

_And I’m left, behind_

_As seasons roll on by_

 

_Sleeping with a full moon blanket_

_Sand and feathers for my head_

_Dreams have never been the answer_

_And dreams have never made my bed_

_Dreams have never made my bed_

 

During the previous verses, the two of them kept the same rhythm until Lex began to play harder for the next round of the chorus. Baron noticed her expression turn sullen despite the strength of her voice and the sound she pulled from the guitar.

 

_And I’m lost, behind_

_The words I’ll never find_

_And I’m left, behind_

_As seasons roll on by_

_Yeah_

_Woohoo_

 

_Well I want to fly above the storm_

_But you can’t grow feathers in the rain_

_And the naked floor is cold as hell_

_Mmmm, the naked floor reminds me_

_Oh the naked floor reminds me_

 

_And I’m lost, behind_

_Words I’ll never find_

_And I’m left, behind_

_As seasons roll on by_

_Yeah_

 

Sami joined in on the next verse; both of them struggling to go up an octave but pulling it off with a half smile.

 

_If I should be short on words_

_And long on things to say_

_Could you crawl into my world_

_And take me worlds away_

_Should I be beside myself_

_And never ever even stay_

_Oooooooooo_

 

_And I’m lost, behind_

_Words I’ll never find_

_And I’m left, behind_

_As the seasons roll on by_

_Yeah_

 

“That was bad ass, gorgeous!” Sami stood, leaned down and kissed the top of her head with a big smile.

 

“Definitely our personal best and we just keep getting better.” She handed the guitar over and moved to put the steaks in the oven.

 

“That was incredible.” Baron whispered in her ear, standing behind her with his fingers lightly resting on her waist. “I asked you last night if you’ve ever considered singing professionally but maybe I should have asked if you already did.”

 

“No, I have always had a deep voice for a woman and a semi-decent singing voice if I don’t try to sound like a girl. Touring with bands for so long definitely taught me a thing or two on how to hit my range with my diaphragm. And I have good taste in music.” She glanced up at him over her shoulder with a smile.

 

“You have more than a semi-decent voice, Lex. It is emotionally powerful and fucking perfect. I would love to hear it again.” He breathed out into her ear; smiling when she shivered against his frame.

 

“Hey, your boys are here.” Sami sat the guitars down in the den and moved to the French doors leading out to the back patio. “Can I let them in?”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

“Your boys?” Baron questioned; his mouth so close to her ear that his lips brushed her hair.

 

“My security system; the rest of the Olympians.” The sound of clicking nails and excited feet heralded a rush of red into the kitchen; Lex turning when Baron took a step back and smiled down at the new arrivals. “Hello, boys! Did you miss Mama?”

 

“Are those Pitbulls?” Finn turned to Sami with a smile.

 

“Yeah, they are, and they are kick ass. The two red brindles are Ares and Apollo, and that big, solid red is Zeus. Get used to them because she travels everywhere with them. Hey, Big Red!” He landed on his butt when Zeus plowed into him; sprawling across his upper body and licking his face. “You ready to go to the show tonight, Zeus?”

 

“If they come then it will be up to you to get them home, Sami. Tom and I are going to see Imagine Dragons and BRMC tonight. No. No!” She pointed at him when he rose up on to his knees, clasping his hands before him in a pleading motion. “Come on, Sami! I haven’t brought on the extra security for you guys yet, and didn’t plan on it until we got back to Florida. I have enough on my hands just watching over Tom in that kind of crowd.”

 

“I’m kind of wanting to go too.” Tyler said hesitantly, glancing up at Lex with a youthful grin.

 

“I wanna go.” Finn raised his hand; chuckling when his bodyguard growled loudly.

 

“If it means anything to you, I don’t want to go so I’ll bring the dogs back with Dave.” Joe smirked from his place at the table.

 

“Thank you, Joe.” She glared at the others before turning to take the steaks out, placed the tray on the stovetop and shut the door, turning off all the heat. “Bring your plates over here.” She took a set of tongs and set her rare steak on her plate before dishing out the others. “There is broiled fish, wild rice, broccoli with and without cheese sauce, baked potatoes and the steaks you all chose to cheat with today. I pulled out sour cream, butter, cheese and bacon bits for the potatoes. Top them how you wish. Serve yourself.”

 

“You didn’t answer us about coming along, gorgeous.” Sami reminded her once she sat at the dinner table.

 

“I’ll make a call and see if I can get us backstage. At least that way I can enjoy myself too and not be paranoid about the safety of all four of you. If I can’t get a hold of Dan or he says no then y’all stay home.” She said in no uncertain terms, giving them a look that said the discussion was closed before she quietly ate her lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

**September 19 th, 2015** **…still**

**San Antonio** **, Texas**

 

“Hey, guys!” Paul glanced down at the dogs; stopping mid-meeting to kneel and pet the boys when they practically pounced on him out of excitement. “Are you boys happy to be back on tour? You look happy; yes you do!”

 

“You are totally blowing your image as a bad ass right now. Now all these people that respect but fear you have heard you baby talk. They’ll never take you seriously again.” Lex shook her head; arms crossed under her breasts, and let her eyes drift to the ceiling when Paul continued to talk silly and rub bellies.

 

“I’m embarrassed to know you. I’m going to have to take your man-card for this.” She held out her hand; pulling him up to his feet and smiled when he engulfed her in a hug.

 

“I’m glad you decided to come, Lex. I’m sorry I interrupted your vacation but I’m really happy you’re here.” He patted her on the back, turned towards the roster with an arm draped across her shoulders, and narrowed his eyes on the five men that traveled with her. “So did they behave or do I need to smash heads?”

 

“I told you they won’t take you seriously now. Your man-card is in my back pocket. Actually they were great; perfect gentlemen and respectful guests. *cough* Johnston *cough* I’m kidding!” She waved off Sami when he opened his mouth to argue and mock whispered to Paul. “I’m really not; he’s a huge pain in the ass. Kidding!” She placated the scowling Sami before glancing up at Paul and shook her head no.

 

“And how about this one? Anymore trouble with this one?” Paul walked up and stood toe to toe with Baron; drilling his hard glare into the rookie.

 

“Okay, that would be so much more effective if you weren’t shorter than him and like a hundred years old. Paul, quit trying to intimidate my client.” She pushed her way in between them; her back pressed to Baron’s front, and patted Paul’s arm.

 

“He’s under my protection now; we’re getting along just fine and he listens to everything I say. For a first day, he and Finn have been perfect.” She tossed a smile at them both over her shoulder before tilting her head at her friend. “Leave the poor man to me and get back to your meeting.”

 

“We actually finished the meeting and I was wasting time until you finished walking the venue so I could introduce you. Guys, this is Lex Rossi.” He turned towards his seated roster, tugging Lex by the hand out to stand center with him until she pulled her hand free and frowned at her clenched fist. “What happened to your hand?”

 

“I got into a fight at the show last night.”

 

“Of course you did.” He ruffled her hair before settling his arm across her shoulders once again.

 

“Was that during the Borg orgy?” Sami piped up, glancing between Lex and Baron.

 

“Borg orgy?” Paul glanced from Sami to Lex; who twirled her finger beside her head, pointing to Sami indicating he’s crazy. “I don’t even want to know. As I was saying, this is Lex Rossi; our head of security, and Finn and Baron’s personal security. She’ll be observing you guys here and when you return to Florida, to determine which of you could need personal guards in public. She’ll also be bringing on a small crew to watch over you at the PC and venues. I don’t need to tell you we live in a different world and it’s dangerous out there. I’m doing what I can to ensure your safety but vigilance on your part is the first step. In case you’re curious, I stole most of that speech from Lex. I’ve heard it enough times to be branded into my skull.” He smiled with a blush while she glanced up at him with an arched brow.

 

“And it has taken years to get through that thick melon of his but I out-stubborned him. It’s a word…now.” She scowled at Paul before looking back over the collected superstars and divas.

 

“Tonight you have me and the staff of the Aztec to watch over you here but once you walk out these doors, you’re on your own until I hand-pick some new staff from my crew that I’ve loaned out to bands. I don’t want to worry anyone but given the state of affairs in the world, this company has to be extra careful due to the size of crowds our shows draw, our set schedule posted months in advance on the main website, and the big name attraction. You might not be on the main roster but you are WWE superstars and divas. You are a big fucking deal and; if you ask me, you’re near and dear to the boss man’s heart. You’d have to be for him to bring me here.” She hip-bumped Paul and smiled softly when he fought down a blush.

 

“Aww, that’s so cute.” She patted his cheek with a smile, laughing when he shrugged it off with a grin.

 

“Okay, enough of that; let’s get you introduced so they can get ready and you can skulk in the shadows like the control freak that you are. This is Big Cass and Carmella; our on-screen and off-screen real-life couple.”

 

“Now that is a big boy. Holy shit. Sorry! Pleased to meet you both.” She shook each of their hands; scowling at Paul when he laughed at her. “Shut up! He’s fucking huge. What the fuck do you want me to say?”

 

“What came out of your mouth sounds about right for you, my eccentric little hellion.” He patted her head with a chuckle. “Cass tags with this one; Enzo.” Paul backed up a step and rolled his eyes when the wild one swooped in, took her hand and brushed a kiss across her knuckles.

 

“Hello, beautiful!”

 

“Enzo is moving in on your lass, mate.” Finn elbowed Baron who stepped forward clenching his jaw and fists.

 

“Ooo! Has Baron staked a claim already?” Enzo’s eyes lit up and a broad smile took over his face. “Maybe she’d prefer someone who’s fun and has an actual personality.” His smile vanished an instant later when Lex reached up, grabbed the wrist of the arm on her shoulder, ducked under it and took Enzo to the ground. “Ow! She’s mean! Ow! She’s mean! Ow! Why didn’t you tell me she’s mean, boss?”

 

“Why do you think she’s my head of security, dumbass?” Paul chuckled; finding amusement in Enzo’s predicament.

 

“I find Baron quite fun with a wonderful personality, and have enjoyed my time with him. I know one thing I do prefer though.” She pinned his wrist between his shoulder blades with her shin; freeing her hands to snatch his other hand, and flexed his wrist back to render it inactive. “I prefer strangers not to touch me like we’re the best of fucking friends two seconds after our introduction. Don’t get me wrong, Enzo; I’m sure we’ll become the best of friends in no time at all but I have a thing about being touched. Are we cool?”

 

“We’re cool if you’ll show me that move, beautiful.” He slid his gaze to hers and smirked.

 

“Enzo, don’t press your luck. Get up, idiot.” Paul took his forearm once Lex released him and pulled him to his feet.

 

“So now everyone knows not to touch her unless she instigates it, right? And if you want to avoid a serious beatdown, do not approach her directly from behind. Two feet to her right or left can save your life.” Paul instructed his people, and Baron couldn’t help thinking back to last night.

 

“I can’t believe I forgot how many people you took down on the main roster when I brought you on.” Paul ran a hand down his face, releasing a heavy sigh.

 

“For fuck’s sake, Paul, you act like I’m a goddamn attack dog.”

 

“Your dogs are nicer than you.” He shot back.

 

“Yeah, you’re right.” She nodded after thinking on it a moment. “I didn’t hurt the man though.”

 

“It’s okay, munchkin; Enzo could use an ass kicking every once in a while if you ask me.” Baron moved to her side, placing his hand on its usual resting place; her hip.

 

“Well it looks like Baron is counted among your friends. Anyone else, beautiful?”

 

“You are a character. I don’t know whether I like the hell out of you already or if I want to fuck you up some more.” She smirked at Enzo; sizing him up with a glint in her eyes. “For your information, I’ve been friends with Johnston for years, Joe for a few, and took an instant liking to Finn and Tyler. I’ll meet you in the ring later to show you that move though.” She winked at Enzo, laughing with a shake of her head before going through the rest of the introductions.

 

Paul made the rounds through Blake and Murphy; Cass and Enzo’s opponents for the night, Bull Dempsey and Tye Dillinger, Apollo Crews who was Solomon’s opponent, Alexa Bliss who was going up against Carmella, The Vaudevillians and their opponents Jason Jordan and Chad Gable, Bayley; the Women’s Champion, and her opponents Dana Brooke and Emma, and then he went on to tell her that Joe would be up against Baron, and Finn and Tyler would be the main event.

 

“Now that that is all done, I need to meet with Bloom so you guys go over your spots and have a great show.” Paul waved off the gathered roster and turned to walk backstage. “Alexandra!” He called out, stopping her dead in her tracks.

 

“Yes, Paul?” She glanced back over her shoulder, giving him the most innocent look she could muster.

 

“I’ve known you too long for that to work. Don’t break the kids before the show. That look doesn’t work either.” He pointed at her when she gasped in mock outrage; a hand over her heart.

 

“You are absolutely no fun in your old age. Take the dogs with you so they won’t get in the ring.” She spun on her heel, ran and slid under the bottom rope; hitting her feet instantly.

 

“Keep it tame! Just drills or step-by-step moves. Nothing high impact until we’re back in the PC. Baron, I need to see you.” He jerked his head for the big man to follow him and then patted his leg. “Come on, boys!”

 

“You’ll be fine, Sas; I promise.” She smiled when a look of concern crossed his face, and found his mood lightened with her reassurance.

 

“I’ll be right back.” He followed his boss and the dogs up the ramp, and disappeared behind the curtain.

 

“Mr. Devitt, would you be so kind as to join me in the ring?” Lex grinned, crooking her finger at the Irishman.

 

“It would be my pleasure, luv.” Fergal vaulted over the top rope and moved to stand before her.

 

“I watched several episodes of your show this morning while I was cooking breakfast for you guys, and I think we can put on a clinic. Are you interested?” She grinned impishly; her eyes mischievous.

 

“Oh shit, this is going to get good.” Sami pulled up a chair, straddling it and kept his eyes glued to the ring. “She can do it, Finn.” He told the Irishman when he looked skeptical.

 

“They got a home-cooked meal?” Enzo frowned, turning to look at Solomon. “She cooked for you?”

 

“Breakfast and lunch. Be jealous.” Sami wagged his eyebrows before returning his gaze to the ring. “Come on, gorgeous! Show the demon how our hellcat fights!”

 

“Mr. Clement, if you would join us please?” She waited until Tyler stepped between the ropes before cocking her head at him. “How’s that sex cramp?”

 

“It feels a lot better. Thank you for the assist.”

 

“You’re very welcome. You will probably need it again tonight after taking on this one and our night out.” She thumbed at Finn while rocking back against the ropes. “In the meantime, let’s run the ropes to warm up while I stick my nose in something that is none of my business.”

 

Twenty minutes later, Baron walked down the ramp to find his fellow wrestlers and the crew standing around the ring, cheering on the two competitors. To his ultimate surprise, Lex was going up against Finn in what could only be one of the most insane spur of the moment high-flying, fast-paced matches of perfection that he’d ever seen.

 

“Initiating physical contact, guys! Sami, incoming!” Lex bounded off the ropes behind her, running towards the opposite side of the ring, and flew over the top in a high arc, doing a forward flip and landed with her legs over his shoulders, taking him down to the ground. She ended up on her feet; smirking down at her friend before returning to the ring.

 

“Who taught you that?” Cass asked from beside Sami.

 

“Rollins.”

 

Finn rushing up behind her, she took off to the opposite corner, ran up the turnbuckles and back-flipped over his head. When he turned to face her, he was met with two feet to his chest, sending him over the top into his co-workers’ arms.

 

“Bryan.” She answered Cass when his mouth opened. “Initiating contact.” She called out while running to the opposite ropes, built up her momentum by bouncing off of them and flew over the top rope with her body sideways.

 

“Ambrose.” Sami shouted from the other side of the ring. “If it is sloppy but effective, it will always be Ambrose.” He smirked up at Cass while they walked to the other side of the ring to help untangle the mass of bodies.

 

“Ouch! You have hard elbows.” Enzo groaned from beneath the pile.

 

“Quit being such a pussy.” Lex chuckled; taking Finn’s forearm when he offered the assistance. “Thank you. Oh, okay!” She blushed when he pulled her into a hug.

 

“That was fun to cut loose like that. Thank you!”

 

“Finn gets to hug her and we get elbows. Damn it, woman.” Enzo grumbled when she swung her heel back into his side.

 

“You’re welcome but it was more for Matt’s benefit. I was hoping to give him some ideas for tonight. It is my home town, after all. I want them to have the better of the three shows. Any time you want to workout though, Irish, you let me know.”

 

“Where did you learn the rest? I mean, I know you’re a martial artist but regular wrestling? I know MMA people tend to look down on us.” Bayley asked from the side where she and the other divas were watching from.

 

“Well they are just fucking stupid.” Lex shrugged with her hands on her hips. She was dead serious and everyone picked up on it from her furrowed brow.

 

“Any piece of shit off the street can beat someone’s ass. In fact, most of the people in the UFC don’t have a legitimate martial arts discipline. Oh they say they do because they incorporate bits and pieces from a few into their ring work but I know less than ten actually do. The UFC is not what it used to be when Royce Gracie and Ken Shamrock ruled the ring. Just because you can throw a kick doesn’t mean you’re a black belt in Taekwondo and just because you grapple doesn’t mean you know shit about Jiu-jitsu. I wouldn’t let a thing any of those assholes say about wrestling bother you. To be able to sell an ass beating and make it look amazing is what takes skill.” Lex nodded her head at the Women’s champion, getting a beaming smile in return. “As for the pain in the ass that taught me the rest of that workout…”

 

“That would be Punk.” Baron held his hand out; smiling softly when Lex took it, and drew her away from Finn and to his side. “Am I right?” He glanced down at her; unconsciously licking his lips when his eyes caught the sweat beading on her tanned skin.

 

“You’re right. He wanted someone to train with; someone he could cut loose with and not hurt.” She glanced at Finn, nodding at him. “The problem was I could hurt him unless I toned my shit down so he taught me to suit his needs. Get your mind out of the gutter.” Her head lolled to the side, glaring at the chuckling men. “I was not one of his conquests in the locker room, or anyone else’s for that matter.”

 

“Looks like you set yourself back on becoming friends with her.” Cass sighed while he watched Lex storm up the ramp. “You pissed off the company’s prized security consultant – the one with lethal skills. Good luck with that.” He patted Enzo on the shoulder before wandering back to the ring.

 

“Ladies, since the men have the ring to practice first, why don’t you come with me so we can go over a few things?” Lex called out to them without even turning around before she vanished backstage.

 

Sami was seething with rage; waiting until Lex was out of earshot before he turned his wrath on his co-workers.

 

“The nerve of you pricks insinuating that my friend is some common locker room slut!” Sami growled at the gathered wrestlers. He was shorter than most of them but he was livid and quite capable of kicking most of their asses. “That woman has never slept with anyone that she’s worked with! As far as I know, she’s never had a boyfriend since I’ve known her! She jokes around and acts like one of the guys but she’s a goddamn professional that takes her job seriously, and fuck all of you that even thought she’s some kind of whore that sleeps around with her clients!”

 

Sami bumped his chest into Enzo; ready to swing on the first person that made a move. Tye was about to open his mouth until Baron, Finn, Tyler and Joe lined up beside Solomon. The real surprise to everyone was when Cass moved to join Lex’s defenders.

 

“That woman is genuine. You can see it in her eyes when she’s in the ring. She doesn’t deserve that kind of treatment even if it was just a joke and you didn’t mean it.” The big blonde sighed; glanced at his smiling girlfriend while she walked up the ramp and crossed his arms over his chest. “It is hard for a woman to be taken seriously in our business. People always assume it’s their looks or they slept their way to the top. I can’t imagine how hard it is to be taken seriously in the line of work she’s in without pricks like you thinking the worst.”

 

Paul appeared an instant later, scowl firmly in place and eyes narrowed on a few of the men. “Finn, go calm her down before she talks to the girls.” He jerked his head up the ramp after the women; stopping Baron when he stepped forward. “I have other plans for you, Corbin. You’re going to put on a clinic with our mouthier men; teach them how to respect a lady. Joe, Tyler, Solomon, join Baron in the ring. Feel free to cut loose and show me what you’re made of.”

 

Baron exchanged a smirk with his boss before his face went stone cold serious and he charged the ring.

 

~*~

 

Finn found his fellow wrestlers watching Lex stare at the ground with a dark look on her face. The Divas; though slightly intimidated by the woman, couldn’t help but feel sympathy for her. They had all been similarly judged at one point in their career.

 

“Are you alright, luv?” He moved to her side, placing a hand across her waist.

 

“It isn’t anything I haven’t heard before, Fergal.”

 

“And yet it still bothers you.” He reached across her with his free hand, took her arm and gently turned her to face him. “I know this is new territory for you and you have to start at square one all over again but you already have over half of us on your side. Don’t let them get to you.”

 

“He’s right; you do have a lot of us behind you.” Bayley stepped forward, giving her a bright smile.

 

“And you got my man on your side too! He was out there defending you right beside your five travel buddies!” Carmella grinned from beside the Women’s Champion.

 

“My five travel buddies huh?” Lex glanced up into Finn’s blue eyes, cocking a brow at him.

 

“You’re damn right. When I left, Sami was about to kick everyone’s butt for even insinuating such horrible things about you. And I don’t think I need to tell you how riled up Tom was over the whole thing.” He pulled her into a hug, feeling her tension ease. “Now how about you teach these ladies a few things about self-defense until they need to hit the ring?” He held her at arms’ length with a bright smile.

 

“Okay.”


	6. Chapter 6

**September 19 th, 2015** **…still**

**San Antonio** **, Texas**

 

“You know I was concerned you’d have trouble blending in while trailing them to the ring; this is a smaller production than the main roster, but you always surprise me.” Paul beamed proudly at Lex while they both waited for the guys to exit the locker room.

 

“You have no idea how much restraint I had to use not to stand up with my arms raised during Finn’s entrance.” She chuckled; smiling at the Irishman when he flushed from her comment. “It is a damn catchy theme and you can’t help but get into it.”

 

“Thank you, luv. Maybe I can convince you to escort me or the demon to the ring someday. I’m sure you’d look positively lovely all painted up.” Finn lifted a brow, giving her a bright smile.

 

“A valet huh? Don’t even think about it, Paul.” She held her hand up in his face, slipping his grip on her wrist with ease.

 

“So when are you headed out to Florida?” Paul asked when the rest of them exited the locker room with their gear bags in tow.

 

“I’ll take the ones that are crashing at my place to give the others more room on your bus, and we’ll probably head out after a late breakfast tomorrow. We’ll be getting in late or more like early in the morning.” She shook her head when Sami bounced excitedly on his toes.

 

“Where are you guys headed to tonight?” Paul glanced among them, settling his gaze on Joe.

 

“I’m taking the dogs back to the house and turning in early. They are going to a concert.” He jutted his chin out towards the others.

 

“That sounds like fun. I think I’ll tag along.” Paul grinned; laughing when Lex groaned and rolled her eyes.

 

“Joe, have Dave stop to pick up some dinner if you wish, or feel free to raid the fridge. It and the pantry are fully loaded. The house is yours for a few hours, just mind the deer if you go outside. Boys, go with Uncle Joe.” She waved the dogs on to follow him when he patted his thigh. “I have a car waiting outside.” She took Baron’s offered hand and Finn’s elbow, leading her two clients down the hall.

 

“No, you can’t come along. I’d think the answer to that question would be obvious after you showed your asses earlier.” Paul shook his head at the rest of the roster. “Well, Cass and the girls can come if they want but the rest of you are on your own. Let’s head out. She isn’t one for waiting.” He led the others towards the exit; Cass, Carmella and Bayley choosing to join them.

 

~*~

 

Lex led the group to the backdoor of the Majestic Theatre and exchanged a brief hug with the doorman. Baron immediately picked up from their conversation that Mark was one of her crew when she told him she had another opportunity available for him, and they’d talk later.

 

“Do you think he’d be interested in coming on with us?” Paul asked while he followed her through the backstage area.

 

“He doesn’t have a family to move and there is less traveling. Those are two things I look at when considering crew for your company. The younger single men that I brought on for the main roster are good for traveling all over the world. Mark is a little older and spent his days on the road. He’s ready to settle down a bit. He would be ideal to bring on considering we’ll be mostly performing in Florida.” She shrugged; shushing him a moment later when they came up behind a group of men. “Hey, ugly!” She dug her fingers into one’s side and laughed when he jerked from her touch.

 

“You’re fucking evil.” He shook his head, hugging her briefly while the rest of the band patted her on the back. “I’m glad you made it.”

 

“Yeah but my posse grew in size. Sorry about that but they are all overgrown children and invited themselves along. Dan Reynolds, this is Paul Levesque, the COO of the WWE. Paul, this is Dan, the frontman of Imagine Dragons.” She stepped back and allowed the two men to exchange handshakes.

 

“Ah, you’re the man that stole Lex away. I guess I can’t threaten Triple H huh?”

 

“Not if you want to live; no.” Lex huffed at him while moving to keep an unobstructed view of Baron and Finn.

 

“It really is a pleasure to meet you.” Paul nodded at him; choosing not to engage him in conversation about Lex. He had always sensed an underlying resentment in the rockstars he met after she had left their business for wrestling. “Sorry we tagged along but it isn’t often we can enjoy a night out without fans interrupting it. This is about half of my people that performed tonight.” He turned to introduce the others while Dan smirked in Lex’s direction.

 

“I can guess that those two are her primary clients.”

 

“Finn Balor and Baron Corbin.” Paul nodded; stepping back to let handshakes ensue before he and Dan introduced the rest of the wrestlers and band members.

 

When the band was set to take the stage, Lex led her group to stand off on the right hidden by the stacks of amps. Baron took his place behind her; hands on her waist, and Finn stood at her left. Paul arched his brow and gave Baron a small smile when he caught the big man’s eye.

 

Baron fought the grin pulling at his mouth; lowering his eyes to the top of Lex’s head when she began to sing and move her hips to the music.

 

 

 

_No lies and no deceiving, man is what he loves_

_I keep trying to conceive that death is from above_

_No time_

_Get mine and make no excuses, waste of precious breath_

_No time_

_The sun shines on everyone, everyone love yourself to death_

_So you gotta fire up, you gotta let go_

_You’ll never be loved till you’ve made your own_

_You gotta face up, you gotta get yours_

_You never know the top till you get too low_

_A son of a stepfather_

_A son of a_

_I’m so sorry_

_A son of a stepfather_

_A son of a_

_I’m so sorry_

 

Sami and Lex sang through the whole song; Baron moving a hand to her abdomen to feel her belt out the lyrics while her body swayed against his. He had to force down a groan or ten during their set; especially when she’d turn and hug him out of excitement.

 

When the band left the stage, Baron and Finn stood at her sides while she spoke with Dan about their tour. Baron couldn’t help but smile at how enthusiastic they were until he saw Dan’s eyes bug out of his head, looking beyond them. He glanced over his shoulder to see what the singer was staring at and felt his jaw drop.

 

“Alexandra.”

 

Baron felt Lex tense up for a second before she slowly turned around and smiled at the man with golden tanned skin, wavy brown hair just below his shoulders, bright blue eyes and a goatee surrounding a soft smile.

 

“What are you doing here, Christopher?” She whispered in a small voice that didn’t sound like her at all to the men surrounding her.

 

“I knew if there was a show in town that you’d be here. Can we talk for a moment?” His eyes darted to the men around her; biting his bottom lip while he awaited her answer.

 

“Sure.” She nodded at him, taking his fingers in her own. “Don’t move from my sight.” She told Baron, Finn and the others before he led her a few feet away for privacy. “You flew here just to talk to me? Have you seen this new technology that allows you to call me anywhere without hunting me down?” She pulled her cell from her pocket and waved it in his face.

 

“Be quiet, you little shit, and come here.” He shook his head at her, dragging her a bit further away from eavesdroppers.

 

“What is Chris Cornell doing here?” Cass leaned into the huddled group; asking the question that was on most of their minds.

 

“He is her only employer from the rock community.” Paul sighed; running a hand over his head with worry. “He’s the only contract that she renews every year, and when he calls, she goes. The only other band she’ll leave for is Seether but she isn’t contracted with them. Fuck, I hope this isn’t bad news; personal or professional.”

 

“Why would it be personal?” Baron kept his eyes glued to Lex; studying her body language and facial expressions, unaware that no one answered his question.

 

“He looks like Jesus.” Sami cocked his head; observing Chris speaking with his friend before darting his eyes back to his friends. “What? He does! Look at him; all bad-ass Jesus-like. In all seriousness though, I’ve always found it odd that she keeps re-signing him. I mean I know how things are but after that whole mess, I just didn’t expect her to continue.”

 

“They were very close before it happened and after something like that, it could end one of two ways. It brings them closer together or pushes them apart.” Paul said with a trace of sadness in his tone. “I never had any doubt they would stay close. Their connection has always been strong.”

 

“It is not our place to say, brother. That is her story to tell.” Sami answered the curious look on Baron’s face.

 

“Is Tribute scheduled for the 23rd?” Lex called out to Paul who nodded in reply. “I don’t know if you planned on my working it but I’m no longer available.”

 

“That’s no problem; I was going to leave you in Florida with these idiots. Is that all?” Paul asked; glancing between the two of them, settling on Chris.

 

“It is for now. I do try to give you as much notice as possible.” The singer smiled at the COO, walking Lex back over with a loose grip on her hand. “I know our girl here likes to keep to an orderly schedule and hates to appear unprofessional. I wouldn’t dream of ruining her reputation with last minute cancellations.”

 

“So do you have a show planned for the 23rd?” Sami asked while keeping an eye on his friend’s withdrawn expression.

 

“We’ll be having a show with Pearl Jam to celebrate Eddie’s birthday. It should be one hell of a gig if any of you are off and want to come along.” Chris nodded his head while focusing on Lex’s fingers within his grasp.

 

“Eddie Vedder – wow! I’ll have to beg Lex later.”

 

“Do you have a place to stay?” Lex turned her crystal blue eyes up, staring into Chris’ matching orbs, still tucked into his side.

 

“I came straight here from the airport and figured I’d hit a hotel until my flight tomorrow.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, I can’t protect you there. You’ll stay at my place tonight and we’ll drop you off at the airport on our way out in the morning.” Lex left him no room to argue; softly squeezing his hand before moving to Baron. “Do you mind doubling up with me and letting Chris take your bed tonight?” She spoke softly to him; cocking her head when he looked at her in disbelief.

 

“I, uh, don’t think that would be a problem; no.” His surprise turned to an easy smile when she hugged him; sliding her face across his chest when BRMC took the stage. “Are you okay, munchkin?” He eventually asked when she didn’t move from his grasp during the first two songs. She seemed content to remain pressed into him, and he was only too happy to keep her there.

 

 

 

_I’ve been waiting on the fault line_

_Living evil take me on_

_I’ll be standing with my dying bed_

_If you care to come along_

_Racing with the rising tide to my father’s door_

_Racing with the rising tide to my father’s door_

_I’ve been lying in the bright light_

_See my shadow from below_

_Never wanted from another man_

_Never wanted from my own_

_Drowning in the rising tide at my father’s door_

_Drowning in the rising tide at my father’s door_

 

“Hey.” Baron carefully lifted her chin in his palm; soft brown eyes staring into shining blue. “Are you with me?”

 

“I’m with you.” She nodded; staying within his arms while turning slightly to watch the band.

 

“When did this happen?” Chris leaned in and whispered to Paul; indicating Baron and Lex.

 

“They met yesterday and I’m just as surprised as you are, but he seems taken with her.” Paul chuckled when Finn gave them a beaming grin and adamantly nodded his head.

 

“He is very taken with the lass.”

 

“She seems drawn to him too, and that is something I haven’t seen before. In all the years I’ve known her, Lex hasn’t been with anyone.” Chris tilted his head; gazing at them with a whimsical smile. “Will he be good for her or do I need to rally the troops? I know it would take more than my skinny ass to threaten him so I’d have to call in every damn band she’s ever worked with.”

 

“He’s a good man; quiet and a bit withdrawn but a good man.” Paul nodded at his assessment. “He’s got a temper and can be broody as shit but that describes her too.”

 

“I think they’ll be great together. She’s done wonders for him already.” Finn’s grin was infectious while he stared at the potential couple. “One day in her presence and he’s already opened up and developed feelings for her. Yeah, I think they’ll be perfect.”


	7. Chapter 7

**September 20 th, 2015**

**Bulverde** **, Texas**

 

 

After dropping Paul, Cass, Carmella and Bayley off at their hotel, the rest of the tired entertainers made the 40 minute drive to Lex’s Hill Country home; making a pit-stop for takeout on the way.

 

Sami grabbed an acoustic; talking Chris into playing a song after they ate outside on the deck.

 

“Hey Lex, I just realized that there is an extra room at the end of the hall from our rooms.” Sami glanced up, taking in her nod. “Why doesn’t Baron or Chris use it instead of Baron staying in your room?”

 

“That is the downstairs’ master and it belongs to my roommate.”

 

“You have a roommate?” Baron looked at her curiously, also getting a nod in return.

 

“And where is this roommate, luv?”

 

“Well, Irish, he’s in Orlando setting up our rooms in the house I’m leasing while working with you guys. You’ll meet him there, I’m sure.”

 

“I almost wish I was coming along to see that introduction.” Chris smiled before taking a drink of his beer.

 

“Why? Is he an asshole or something?” Sami glanced between the silent Lex and the grinning singer.

 

“He can be if you rub him the wrong way.”

 

“Why is he moving into your Florida place and not just staying here?” Baron focused on the brunette at his side; choking down the surge of jealousy that rose within him.

 

“He stays where she stays unless he’s on the road. They are kind of inseparable.” Chris answered; smirking at the frown on the big man’s face.

 

“So he’s in a band?” Baron switched his gaze to the singer.

 

“Yes, he is.”

 

Baron quietly ate his meal, sitting next to Lex and keeping an eye on her while she remained uncharacteristically silent as she picked at her food. The others talked about the show and exchanged small talk with Chris about their individual careers; the similarities and differences between them.

 

“Alexandra, why don’t you play while I sing?” Chris asked; turning hopeful eyes to her, handing it over once she silently nodded her head. “Thank You?”

 

“Okay.” She mumbled; scooting her chair back to settle the guitar. All eyes were on her when she pulled the pick from the neck and strummed the strings for a moment; not that she would have noticed since she kept her head down, eyes on the strings. After a quick nod, she began to play the opening chords of the Led Zepplin song.

 

 

 

_If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you_

_If mountains crumble to the sea, there would still be you and me_

 

_Kind woman, I give you my all_

_Kind woman, nothing more_

 

_Little drops of rain whispers of the pain_

_Tears of love lost in the days gone by_

_Our love is strong, with you there is no wrong_

_Together we shall roll until we die._

_Inspiration is what you are to me._

_Inspiration, look and see_

 

_And so today my world it smiles, your hand in mine, we walk for miles_

_And thanks to you this will be done, cuz you to me are the only one_

_Happiness, no more be sad. Happiness, I am glad_

 

_Little drops of rain whispers of the pain_

_Tears of love lost in the days gone by_

_Our love is strong, with you there is no wrong_

_Together we shall roll until we die._

 

Chris reached over, lifting Lex’s chin with his index finger, making her keep eye contact while he sang the last lines.

 

_If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you_

_If mountains crumble to the sea, there would still be you and me_

 

It broke his heart to see tears glistening in her eyes before she pulled back, lowering her gaze while she played the song out. He felt infinitely worse when she couldn’t leave fast enough once she played the last chord.

 

“I’m turning in so that I can be up early to make us breakfast before we leave.” She rose from her seat, handing the guitar to Sami, picking up the box and wrappers her meal came in to dispose of in the trash in the kitchen. “Chris, you’ll be in the room next to mine when you’re ready. Goodnight, bro.” She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, leaned down when he turned his head and pecked his lips.

 

“Goodnight, little sister.” He inclined his head at her; keeping his gaze on her when she walked in the French doors and until she eventually disappeared upstairs.

 

“Sister?” Finn gave him a questioning look that the others imitated. Sami was the only exception since he knew of their relation.

 

“Yeah, she’s my baby sister. I was the first one to hold her in my arms when the doctor handed her over. Our parents let me name her.” Chris nodded with a grin. “I took our mother’s maiden name when I got into performing and Lex changed hers entirely when she started her business. She wasn’t too keen on riding my coattails in the business. She wanted to make it on her own. I’ll give it to her; she made it a long way as a female security consultant and bodyguard on her merit and ability.”

 

“Definitely not an easy thing to do for a lass.”

 

“I remember seeing her throw a spear down on some guy that jumped the barricade when Ambrose was doing his entrance for a pay-per-view match. The look on his face was priceless!” Tyler sat back, holding his stomach after laughing on a full meal. “I think it put Reigns to shame. I never said that, by the way.”

 

“Oh we won’t tell him, man.” Sami shook his head before lifting a conspiratorial eyebrow at the others. “I remember that too. Jon had a split second of ‘holy shit’ written on his face before he carried on to the ring like that shit happens every day.”

 

“Why is your sister sad?” Baron spoke up once the laughter died down; taking everyone by surprise. “I can tell she loves music; you and your sister share one hell of a talent, but she gets upset when she sings, and last night in Austin, she panicked when we were in the crowd. I swear she was on the verge of a fucking panic attack until I caged her in, keeping her from being touched.”

 

“We were warned earlier tonight not to approach her from behind. She also made it clear she doesn’t like to be touched by strangers.” Finn said in a soft voice, glancing between her silent brother and potential suitor. “She’s accepted some of us; well those of us in this house, but reacted rather badly to some of the roster.”

 

“So I ask again – why is your sister sad?”

 

Uncomfortable silence reigned at the table while Baron and Chris stared at each other; one waiting on an answer and the other trying to decide if he’d give him one.

 

“Something happened a long time ago that pushed her away from my industry and into yours. Those of us involved have never gotten over it.” Chris said softly; focusing on his mug between his hands. “It was absolutely horrifying to us and infinitely worse for her; a nightmare none of us can escape from. It had a lasting mental effect on her.” Chris leaned back in his chair, running shaky hands down his face. “I’m not saying she has brain damage or anything but it shook her up so badly that she either gets lost inside her head or completely loses the filter between her brain and mouth, and rambles on about whatever is on her mind. Have you seen it yet?” He settled his eyes on Baron taking in his nod.

 

“I’ve seen it. I find her straight-forward, no-bullshit side very refreshing and quite rare. She makes me nervous when she gets stuck in her head.” Baron ran his hand down his face, hiding his wince of discomfort before focusing on her brother. “Are you going to tell me it’s her story to tell too?”

 

“No, I’m not because I can see this thing between you and; for your sake, it better not be just wanting to get in her pants. It isn’t, is it?” Chris narrowed his gaze on the tall wrestler; his crystal blue eyes turning positively frosty.

 

“No, it isn’t.” Baron answered without hesitation and her brother nodded.

 

“Do you guys mind if I have a few minutes alone with Baron?” Chris kept his gaze level on the big man, hearing the hushed “sure” or catching nods in his peripheral vision. “You’ve known my sister for a day.” He began once the doors closed, holding up a hand when Baron opened his mouth. “I’m not done.” He fisted his hand, slamming it down on the table.

 

“Go ahead.” Baron clenched his teeth; settling back in his chair, expecting the protective big brother speech.

 

“You’ve known my sister for a day but I’m not blind; I can see something there. Alexandra hasn’t been fond of physical touch in a long time but I see her gravitate to you. She’s comfortable with the others in there but you are different. She doesn’t shy away from you and that speaks volumes to me about what you could mean to her.” Chris ran a scrutinizing gaze over the man across from him for a long moment before rising to his feet. “Hurt my little sister and I’ll find a way to end you.”

 

“Wait!” Baron shot to his feet when Chris started for the door. “I thought you were going to tell me why she’s sad.”

 

“And I will once I see where the two of you are headed - if she doesn’t tell you first. It would go a long way proving how important you are to her if you get her to open up yourself. Night, man.”

 

Baron narrowed his eyes on the singer and released a heavy sigh before following him in and closing the doors behind him. Following him up the stairs, he passed him in the hall, gave him a short nod and entered Lex’s room.

 

She was sprawled out on her stomach wearing a long black Roman Reigns’ Hit Hard, Hit Often tank that just barely covered her perfect ass. Her arms were burrowed under her pillow; long hair draped over it, and those tanned, toned legs stretched out over the covers she had kicked down.

 

_‘Absolutely beautiful.’_

 

He smiled softly; stripping off his shirt before he rooted around in his case for a pair of basketball shorts. Keeping his focus on her, he toed off his shoes and socks while unbuttoning his jeans; pushing them down his legs and stepped out of them. Pulling on his shorts, he moved to the free side of the bed and slipped in beside her, choosing to watch her sleep.

 

He had lost track of how long he had been staring at her when she began to make little sounds; whimpers in the back of her throat, and small jerking movements. _‘Nightmare.’_

 

“It’s okay.” He rolled to his side, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She didn’t wake but shuffled closer to him; draping an arm over his bare chest and wedging a leg between his before she settled down. “I’ve got you.” He whispered; resting a big hand on her nape when her head nuzzled in over his heart.

 

“Tom?” She mumbled in a tired breath.

 

“Yeah, it’s me. I’ve got you, baby.”

 

A happy sigh escaped his lips when she brushed a kiss over the center of his chest before slipping into a restful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**September 20 th, 2015**

**Bulverde** **, Texas**

 

When he woke a few hours later, he found his hand still securing her head to his chest by her nape but during their sleep, his other hand found the back of her knee and hiked up her thigh to settle across his pelvis. If he thought he was hard yesterday, his cock surprised him today. It felt like a steel rod between his abdomen and her leg.

 

 _‘There’s no hiding this.’_ He stifled a groan when she shifted, rubbing her inner thigh across his thick erection. _‘And she’s fucking evil with all this squirming she does in her sleep.’_

 

“Morning.” She mumbled against his sternum, wiggling around to get comfortable. “You really are an amazing body pillow even with that raging hard-on punching a hole through my leg.” She sighed; placing a tender kiss on his inked chest before nuzzling her cheek against his flesh.

 

“Felt that, did ya?” he groaned; half from arousal and half from embarrassment.

 

“How could I not? It has been jabbing at me for over an hour.”

 

The two of them laughed softly for a minute before Baron rolled them, settling over her. He could tell by her flushed appearance and heaving breasts that he took her by surprise. He let his gaze drift over her, biting his bottom lip when he focused on her panting mouth; her nipples hardened to sharp points beneath the t-shirt material visible in his peripheral vision.

 

 _‘I’m getting to her._ ’ He smiled softly, cradling her face between his large palms and leaned down, brushing a feather soft kiss over her parted lips.

 

“I guess I better go take care of this then.” He whispered; his lips ghosting over the corner of her mouth before pressing another kiss to that spot, and rolling off the bed.

 

Lex placed a hand over her pounding heart, trying desperately to control her breathing while watching him retreat into her bathroom.

 

Baron couldn’t contain his smile when he caught her raising a shaky hand to touch her kissed lips. Feeling a surge of hope, he silently closed the door and mentally prepared himself for relieving the pressure in his rock hard cock.

 

~*~

 

After a hearty breakfast, the travelers collected their luggage and boarded the bus, followed closely by the dogs. Despite the lack of sleep they were running on, they chose to stay up until Chris was dropped off at the airport.

 

The singer sat on the far end of the couch; his sister lying with her head in his lap, his fingers softly tracing through her hair. The love was there; a big brother’s love for his baby sister, a younger sibling needing the care and attention of her elder. Chris kept the loving caress up even after she drifted off into a light sleep.

 

Finn smiled fondly at the sight before glancing at his friends. At some point he caught each of them smiling at the show of affection between the siblings.

 

It was a short-lived moment of peace for Lex. She startled awake from her nap; breathing heavily with a shaky hand over her heart, and rose from the couch to disappear into the bathroom.

 

“Lex?” Chris called out; about to stand.

 

“I’m fine.” She cut him off; closing and locking the door behind her.

 

“She had a nightmare last night.” Baron spoke softly to Chris once she locked the door.

 

“I didn’t know she was still having those.” Chris turned a worried expression to the big man.

 

“Obviously I can’t say for sure if she has them all the time. I’ve fallen asleep with her twice and it didn’t happen the first time.”

 

“Here; enter your phone number in my contacts.” He handed him his cell, waited until he was done and took it back. “I’m calling you now so you can save mine. Call me if she keeps having them or if you notice them getting worse. I might have to reconsider having her at the show in December.” He worried his bottom lip while pocketing his phone.

 

Baron narrowed his eyes on her brother; about to ask a question when Dave called out their arrival at the airport. A piece of the puzzle fell into place when her nightmare showed up right after Chris asked her to be at that show yet he couldn’t ask about it now that Lex was coming down the aisle.

 

“Make sure you call, Tom.” Chris gave him a small relieved smile when he nodded his reassurance before standing to grab his bags.

 

“Do you have a show or something to get to?” Lex stopped before her brother, arms crossed over her chest with red-rimmed eyes staring up at him.

 

“No, I’m free for a couple of days. I have some things to get squared away in the States before I go back home.” He reached out and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “What are you doing?” He lifted his arms, furrowing his brow at her when she dug in his back pocket and handed him his phone.

 

“Cancel your flight. I’d like to spend at least the road trip to Florida with you and; if you decide you’re sick of me by then, you can use my jet to get back to Paris.” She shrugged; walking into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

 

“You have a fucking jet?” Sami sat up and glared at her through sleepy eyes. “We could still be sleeping at the house right now and still beat the rest of the roster home by plane!”

 

“Little sister wants me around huh?” Chris smirked while dialing the airline, completely ignoring Sami’s outburst like the others.

 

“If you stay, you can help Shaun move my shit into the house.” She wagged her eyebrows at him with a grin. “Get us back on the road, Dave. I’m kidnapping my brother for slave labor.”

 

“Yes, ma’am!”

 

A quick glance around she saw the guys chose to stay up for a bit, Sami and Tyler playing video games on the floor in front of the TV, Joe and Chris eating a snack at the kitchen table while Chris canceled his flight, Finn reading a book on one end of the couch and Baron stretched out on the other end.

 

“Find us some classic rock, Dave.”

 

“Sure thing, Lex.”

 

“I have room for you right here.” Baron shifted to his side, backing up on the couch and patted the spot in front of him.

 

Lex smiled; kicked off her slippers and lay down before him, sighing softly when he wrapped a big arm across her midsection and pulled her flush to his body.

 

“Do you only wear Shield merch?” Baron chuckled, running his finger under the strap of her gray Seth Rollins Undisputed Future tank.

 

“They are my favorites; my boys.” She huffed, rolling on to her back and drawing a quick breath when his hand settled on her stomach, just above the waistband of her shorts. “Besides, if I wear any of my Punk merch, Paul’s eye begins to twitch and Vince is struck down with IBS. It isn’t pretty.”

 

“Well we’ll have to get you some of our shirts then, luv. We’re your boys now.” Finn chuckled; shifting sideways in his seat to thoughtfully eye the brunette. “It would only be fair to wear mine and Tom’s since you work with us now.”

 

“I suppose you’re right, Fergal. I would love to be in the Balor Club and wear the Lone Wolf.”

 

“I think you already are wearing the Lone Wolf.” Sami muttered behind a cough. “That is foreplay to me, gorgeous.” He grinned over his shoulder when she swatted his ass with her barefoot.

 

“That’s my adorable pig.” She shook her head, relaxing against Baron with the easy sway of the bus until a particular song came on.

 

The familiar guitar riff from Blackfoot heralded the opening of Highway Song and the siblings moved their heads to the beat. The moment the lyrics began Chris and Lex started to sing from their separate seats; the others watching the two of them with interest.

 

 

 

 _(Lex) Well, another day, another dollar, after I've sang and hollered_  
(Lex) Oh, it's my way of living and I can't change a thing  
(Chris) Another town is drawing near oh, baby, I wish you were here  
(Chris) The only way I can see you, darlin', is in my dreams

_(Both) It's a highway song; you sing it on and on, on and on_

_(Chris) Well, the hurt you leave behind, it's the hurt that's on your mind_  
(Chris) Oh, and last night's show took its toll on me  
(Lex) Well the city lights fly by me, as I lay my body in my bed  
(Lex) Oh, and dreams of you dance through my head

_(Both) It's a highway song, you sing it on and on, on and on  
(Both) Highway song is as lonely as the road I'm on_

Chris moved from the table, reaching out for his sister’s hand and pulled her to her feet. This song was emotional for both of them and he heard the hitch in her voice in the last verse. He wrapped his arms around her lower back, staring into her matching eyes as they shined up at him.

_(Lex) It's those big wheels that are ready to roll, we've been flyin' high and so low_  
(Lex) Lord, and all this madness, ain't as crazy as it seems  
(Chris) Everywhere, they stop and stare, I'm just a stranger on this road  
(Chris) Oh, I stand alone, only in my dream

_(Both) Highway song, you sing it on and on, on and on  
(Both) Highway song is as lonely as the road I'm on_

_(Chris) Highway song, you sing it on and on, on and on  
(Lex) Highway song is as lonely as the road I'm on, oh oh_

Their brunette hair flew back and forth as they banged their heads through the rest of the song. Chris even picked his sister up and spun in a circle while she laughed during the guitar solo.

 

“Fuck you for giving me that last line.” She swatted his chest, accepting a drink of Baron’s water. “That was too high for me and you know it. I think my diaphragm is on the floor somewhere in here.”

 

“That’s gross. Don’t you need that to have sex?” Sami looked up at her with big, inquisitive eyes.

 

“Not that diaphragm, Johnston!” Lex turned beet red, covering her face in mortification.

 

“Shit, man, I do not need to hear about my sister’s birth control. As far as I’m concerned, she’s still a virgin.” Chris ran a hand over his face. “Shut up.” He grumbled at his sister when she burst out laughing.

 

“You’re gonna regret canceling that flight then cuz it’s a long haul to Orlando and nothing is off limits between us.” Sami chuckled at the blushing siblings.

 

“Back to the song, you did alright for your butch morning voice, sweetpea. Hey, no beating up on your brother during a kidnapping!” He grabbed her hands and laughed when she gave him a ‘really?’ look. “Baron, will you help a brother out since my little sister actually can beat my ass?”

 

“Sure thing, man.” The big man sat up, curled an arm around Lex’s midsection and pulled her back on to the couch, sitting between his legs. “Behave for us, munchkin.” He mumbled in her ear; enjoying the shiver that coursed through her body.

 

“Oh yeah, you’re gonna hear a lot about your sister’s birth control with him marking his territory like that.” Sami mumbled; he and Tyler breaking down in laughter when Baron and the Cornell siblings flushed with embarrassment again.

 

“I’m going to set her loose on your ass and you’ll be crying like Enzo was yesterday.” Baron narrowed his eyes on Sami, daring him to say another word along those lines. “That’s what I thought.” He smirked at the Ohioan’s silence.

 

“So where is this house you’re leasing, luv?” Finn quickly asked, trying to change the subject.

 

“Within walking distance from the apartment complex most of you live in. What can I say?” She shrugged, leaning back into Baron’s chest. “I asked Paul where you guys live so I can stay close in case you need me.”

 

“I’m sure your ritzy neighbors will love Baron riding up on that loud ass motorcycle of his.” Joe winked from the table.

 

“And I’m sure my neighbors will learn just how nasty I can get when they stick their noses in my business. A lot of the guys that work for me ride and so do several of the band members that will undoubtedly drop by. Fuck, I might throw a pool party and make it bikers only.” Lex shuffled across Baron’s lap, stretching out with her head resting on his thigh. “I might as well make an impression on my first outing.” She smiled, snuggling in to get comfortable.

 

“That’s my girl. I’m going to turn in for a bit, sweetpea.” Chris bent forward, brushing her hair back before he moved towards the bunk area. “The top right closest to the door, Tom?”

 

“Yeah, man, that’s the one.” He glanced back to see Chris pull the curtain shut on his bunk, settling in for a nap. “Want me to carry you to bed, munchkin?” A soft smile lit his face when she nodded, scooting on to his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck so he could easily lift her. “I don’t know how you function on so little sleep, half-pint, but you’re catching a couple of hours if I have to tie you to that bed.” He mumbled into her hair, taking in the scent while he carried her to the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them.

 

“Kinky, big man.” She winked up at him when he placed her in the center of the bed.

 

“Alexandra!” Chris shouted through the door.

 

“I told you the walls are thin!” Sami shouted after him.

 

“Are you going to be my body pillow?” She asked, arching her back and stretching her legs while he stripped off his t-shirt.

 

“You seem to sleep better when I am.” He slipped into the bed, laying beside her and held his arm out. “Come on, munchkin. Get in here and let’s get some sleep.” He happily sighed when she draped half her body across his, resting her head on his chest before enfolding her in his arms.

 

A few hours into their nap, Baron woke when he heard Lex whimpering in her sleep. She had rolled over at some point; no longer in his arms, and the nightmare came. “Shh, baby.” He wrapped his arm around her midsection and drew her back into his chest, enveloping her in his body. “I’ve got you, sweetheart. You’re okay now.” He whispered in her ear, feeling the tension leave her.

 

“Alexandra?” Chris said softly, entering her room with a worried expression on his face. “Are you okay, sweetpea?”

 

“Yes, Christopher, I’m fine.” She mumbled into her pillow, hiding her face from them.

 

Baron heard her brother sigh heavily before he backed out of the room, pulling the door shut.

 

“Do you want to talk about it, munchkin?” He whispered against her hair, placing a small kiss there.

 

“Not yet but I will; I promise.” She ran her hand over his forearm draped over her stomach and snuggled back into his warmth.

 

“Want to sleep a little longer?” He felt his heart melt when she nodded her head and pulled his arm tighter around her. “I’ll be right here.” He reassured her; kissing the top of her head again.

 

The rest of the road trip consisted of much the same. The guys read, watched TV, played video games and listened to music; both on the radio and the siblings’ singing. Lex cooked lunch and dinner, took over driving in the wee hours of the morning so that Dave could log some rack time, and then made breakfast just as the bus crossed the Florida State line.

 

**September 21 st, 2015**

**Orlando** **, Florida**

 

They dropped off Tyler and Joe but Sami, Baron and Finn insisted on tagging along to her house.

 

“You know I’m going to be here more than my place, gorgeous.” Sami wagged his eyebrows, stepping off the bus while fighting over one of her bags with Baron. “I can help, you know?”

 

“Then help Chris with his.” Baron frowned at Solomon, tugging the bag out of his grasp and following behind her to the front door.

 

“Your sister already has him pussy-whipped and he hasn’t even hit it yet.” Sami glanced at Chris, shrugging his shoulders.

 

“Man, seriously?” Chris shook his head at him before following the progression to the house.

 

“Honey, we’re home!” Lex called out upon walking in, moving aside to let her guests and the dogs enter before closing the door.

 

“Who is we?” An accented voice rang out from the second floor a few moments before steps could be heard coming down. “You finally made it, luv.” He opened his arms, taking Lex into a tight hug. “Chris, what’re you doing here?” He held out a free hand, shaking the elder Cornell’s hand.

 

“She kidnapped me to help you move crap around.” They pulled each other in with their one-handed grip and slapped their free hand on the others’ back before breaking free.

 

“I don’t know what in the world makes her think I’ll let her rearrange shit after I’ve already situated everything the way I like it but she can fucking dream all she wants.” He smiled; pinching Lex’s cheek.

 

“You’re Shaun fucking Morgan.” Sami pointed at him with wide eyes.

 

“Holy fucking shit.” Baron took a step back in slight awe of her roommate. “Do you only know famous people?”

 

“Who is Shaun Morgan?” Finn whispered to Lex, grinning when the red-headed, lip ring wearing singer laughed at him.

 

“He’s the lead singer and guitarist for Seether.” Sami told the Irishman, catching the blank look on his face. “I’ll loan you a few CDs later. We’re going to have to expand your music library so that you don’t embarrass yourself when her friends are around.”

 

“Shaun, this is Tom and Fergal; my two clients from this new roster, and Sami; one of my oldest friends since I’ve been in the wrestling business. Guys, this is my roommate, Shaun. Play nice.” She kissed Shaun on the cheek and started up the stairs.

 

“Do you need help with your bags?” Baron called out to her when he noticed Shaun’s eyes dart between him and Finn before settling on him like he knew of his interest in her.

 

“Nope, I’ve got Dave. Have fun!” Lex chuckled and ran up the stairs.

 

“I get the distinct feeling that man can read your mind, bro.” Sami mock whispered to Baron.

 

“And your lass just fed you to him.” Finn leaned in from his other side, glancing nervously at his friend.

 

“This was worth the trip.” Chris laughed from behind the scowling Shaun.


	9. Chapter 9

**September 21 st, 2015**

**Orlando** **, Florida**

Shaun Morgan was not a tall man. He wasn’t muscular or in shape. He wasn’t a fighter of any sort. He did, however, harness an “eat shit and die” look that would make most mortals fear for their lives.

 

Baron was feeling that pressure right now.

 

The Seether frontman crossed his tattoo-covered forearms over his chest and kept leveling a glare at him that put him on edge.

 

“Why are you acting so skittish, man?” The South African asked with a cocked head.

 

“Why are you hard-eyeing me?” Baron shot back.

 

“You’re practically following Lex around humping the air like a mutt in rut.” Shaun stepped into Baron’s space and narrowed his brown gaze on the big man. “You reek of want for my roommate and I don’t like it.”

 

Chris, Sami and Finn clutched their stomachs, laughing hysterically at the stand-off between the two men. It didn’t affect Shaun in the slightest but Baron was feeling outnumbered and cagey like he was backed into a corner.

 

“How do you know that?” The big man shifted; trying to look more imposing but the singer didn’t back down.

 

“Between you and the Irishman, you’re the one that is hovering over her with stars in your eyes.”

 

“And so what if I am interested in her? What’s it to you?”

 

“I don’t like you. It isn’t gonna happen.” Shaun shook his head, standing firm on his decision.

 

“You don’t even know me.” Baron said in frustration.

 

“And I don’t care to. Get your dick wet somewhere else. It isn’t gonna happen and that’s final.” Shaun turned away from him with a roll of his eyes. “What is your problem?” He asked Chris when he groaned loudly.

 

“I’m having a hard time dealing with people talking about fucking my sister.” He pulled a face and shuddered.

 

“Your sister is hot, man. A lot of men want to get in her panties. You’d be surprised how many I have to run off so quit whining and be grateful.” Shaun shrugged before he disappeared into the kitchen; flashing a smile at his roommate on the way. “You guys thirsty?”

 

“He is the worst wingman. I can never get laid with Shaun around. Hush up, Christopher. I’m entitled to have sex too, asshole.” Lex poked her brother in the side on her way back in. “I don’t necessarily miss Texas but I miss my house.” She groaned; flopping down beside Finn on the couch. “This house is okay but its so city.”

 

“You’re in the city, luv.” The Irishman patted her on the head.

 

“I know and I hate that too.”

 

“Here is a Sprite for you, luv.” Shaun handed over a can with a straw to her before placing assorted cans of soft drinks on the coffee table. “I didn’t know what you guys wanted. If you want to switch it out the kitchen is back there.” He shrugged, dropping down next to Lex on the couch.

 

“You’ve got him trained well.” Chris grinned; laughing when the South African flipped him off.

 

“It didn’t take long at all. He was easily trainable which is odd given his shitty attitude.” Lex grinned at Shaun; laughing when he elbowed her in the side.

 

“Oh shut up. Hey, Corey is coming into town in a few. He wanted to know if he could crash here.” Shaun draped an arm over the back of Lex’s shoulders, narrowing his eyes on Baron when he glared at him from the loveseat.

 

“You never asked before.”

 

“You never had clients you’re responsible for 24/7. I’m sure they’ll be in and out of here often since they live so close. At least I assume they do since they’re here right now.” Shaun grumbled; glancing down at his roommate when she poked his side.

 

“What’s with the attitude?” She cocked her head at him; her blue eyes searching his brown.

 

“No attitude.” He shook his head. “We only have four bedrooms; yours, mine, Dave’s and the guest room that Chris will be occupying.”

 

“So?” Lex shot back easily with a shrug. “We don’t know if Chris will still be here by the time Corey decides to show up.”

 

“So can Corey stay?”

 

“Of course he can stay. Even when we had a full house did it ever stop us from filling couches and floor space or even doubling up?” She smiled; closing her eyes when Shaun placed a kiss on her forehead.

 

“Nice to know none of you are above sleeping like you did before you could afford the luxuries of life. Although sacking out on the couch in a four bedroom house isn’t much of a hardship but you know what I mean.” Sami grinned at the three singers from the floor on the other side of the table.

 

“It’s too close, man. The memory of where we came from and what we went through to get where we are. I know of you through your friend, Jon. He’s a good guy, by the way. I know where you two came from, and it isn’t far from what every person in the music industry went through.” Shaun took a sip of his Coke; reflecting on the past. “We would cram into motel rooms, friends’ apartments, and parents’ garages for sleep or practice, double-stack in cars to get to a gig. Do you remember that shit, Chris?”

 

“Fuck, do I ever remember that. Every once in a while I get a flashback sense of claustrophobia and have to lock myself in my studio or the bathroom at home just to get away from the wife and kids.” He laughed; his eyes bright and cheerful. “I was such a young punk when I started and after a while my sister wanted to tag along so our parents chipped in to get us our own room. There was no way they’d let their little angel share a room with a bunch of young musicians. I never thanked you for that.” He ruffled Lex’s hair, hugging her from behind. “If you weren’t a pain in the ass I would have been stuck on floors or waking up in the awkwardly uncomfortable small spoon position throughout the early days of my career.”

 

“It was my pleasure being a pain in your ass, big bro.” She laughed with a blush. “You were still the small spoon when we shared a room though.” She burst out in giggles when he dug his fingers into her sides.

 

“You were your little sister’s small spoon!” Sami burst out laughing; clutching his stomach and flopping back onto the floor.

 

The others smiled fondly yet again at the siblings’ antics; even going so far as laughing when Lex squirmed across Shaun and Finn to escape Chris’ tickling fingers.

 

“Our shelf life in the limelight is just as sketchy as yours.” Chris turned his attention back to Sami and the subject at hand. “We can drop off the map if music tastes change yet again, and we don’t conform to the new craze. Most of us don’t change but we have a firm fanbase and they put up with us. Others aren’t quite so lucky. You guys can lose your spot if the crowd doesn’t respond to you, or management doesn’t see improvement or you suffer an injury. Our industries are very similar. Our hold on our futures is tenuous at best.”

 

“What’s wrong with you?” She asked when she noticed the expression on Baron’s face. “You look like you did when we met. Did someone set me back on all that hard work I put in getting that constipated look off your face?”

 

“Nothing’s wrong.” He shook his head; keeping his eyes focused on hers. “No one did anything either. Don’t worry about it.” He intentionally kept his eyes from drifting to Shaun’s hard glare. If he wanted any chance at Lex’s heart, he had a feeling he’d have to go through her hard-ass roommate. “What time do you plan to hit the Performance Center tomorrow?”

 

“Probably around 7 AM. I want to get a feel for the place before everyone arrives and I have some of my personal equipment I want to set up.” She took another sip and propped her feet up on the coffee table, snuggling into Shaun’s side. “I don’t know what time you guys plan on getting there but if you’re up early enough you can ride with me. Either way, make sure you call me when you get there so I can meet you two outside.”

 

“You take this full-time protection seriously, luv.” Finn glanced down at her; curiosity shining in his blue eyes. “Do we have cause to be concerned?”

 

“Paul seems to think so if he wants me on your detail. Relax, Irish.” She patted his thigh. “I know it isn’t a direct threat that brought me on or I would’ve told you. You guys are primarily in one place and it makes it easier to follow you, get your habits down, and I believe that is why he deems it necessary. I promise everything is cool. And it isn’t quite full-time protection or I’d be picking you up and dropping you off every day. There is a real chance of me doing that or at least following you there and back in the near future. I haven’t decided yet but I will be ghosting Baron when he’s out and about.”

 

“She doesn’t hide anything from her clients, man. Even if she is working for the company, you and the big man over there are _her_ clients, and she won’t hold anything back from you. You can trust her.” Shaun added nonchalantly, moving his arm from her shoulders to rest his hand on top of her head.

 

“Aww! My fan club president gives me a glowing endorsement.” Lex pinched Shaun’s cheek, laughing when he playfully nudged her towards Finn. “Are the cars here?”

 

“They are. I am not your damn travel agent but of course, I got everything here that you would need or want. They’re both in the garage.”

 

“You’re just my adorable, grouchy teddy bear.” She leaned over and placed a loud, sloppy kiss on his cheek; Shaun pulling a face and trying to push her off, before she stood and turned to the others. “Gentlemen, I hate to be a shitty host but I know we’re all tired and the four of us have an early start tomorrow so I should get you home. Come on, let’s go.” She clapped her hands, waving Dave off when he went to stand. “I got it, man. You’ve driven enough today so just kick here and I’ll be back.”

 

“Thanks, Lex.” He nodded; leaning back into his chair with a sigh.

 

The three wrestlers followed Lex through the kitchen and out into the garage; their mouths dropping open when she hit the opener and the sunlight illuminated the two vehicles parked within.

 

“That’s a Corvette ZR1.” Baron mumbled in awe.

 

“I want ta ride in that.” Finn’s blue eyes sparkled; drifting over the sleek black vehicle and his accent was more pronounced with his excitement.

 

“It is a two-seater so it will have to wait until later. Here, I have these for you two.” She handed a set of keys to both men. “One is the key to the bus door and the other to my house. You have access to both whenever you see fit. Now unlock your cells and give them to me so I can add mine and Dave’s numbers while you grab your bags from the bus.”

 

“Hey Johnston!” She called out once her two clients handed over their phones and started towards the bus. “You know you are always welcomed too.” She handed him a set of keys with a smile.

 

“Thanks, Lex!” He kissed her cheek and ran to get his things with a grin on his face.

 

**September 22 nd, 2015**

**Orlando** **, FL**

**Performance** **Center**

 

“I really didn’t expect you to come back for me.” Baron smiled, getting into the passenger side of Lex’s Escalade.

 

“All of you left your vehicles at the PC when you boarded the bus for Texas, remember?” She slid her eyes to him; a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth. “I sent Dave to pick up the others a little while ago. Apparently you are the late sleeper amongst the group.”

 

“I barely slept at all.” He shook his head with a frown. After spending the last few days in close quarters with her, he found his bed felt extremely empty last night.

 

“Me either.” She said in a subdued tone, pausing for a moment before turning a soft smile towards him. “I guess I got used to my body pillow.”

 

He blushed; grinning like a fool when she returned her attention to traffic.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Baron made a point of finding Lex the moment he exited the locker room which wasn’t difficult since she was scaling one of the ropes suspended from the ceiling. He walked up, watching her hand-over-hand ascension with a long bungee cord tied around her waist.

 

“What are you doing, munchkin?” He called up to her when she continued beyond the top knot.

 

“Setting up my double-end bag.”

 

“Lex, get down from there! We have a cherry-picker for that!” Paul yelled when she got a grip on the I-beam with one hand and smoothly transitioned over to it. “Goddamn it!” He covered his eyes with both hands, dragging them down his face. “If you drop to your death, I’ll never forgive you!” He growled out; his eyes reflecting his concern when she easily traversed the beam by her fingertips.

 

The woman found her desired spot and coiled her body; lifting her legs to cross over the beam before hanging upside down. Her hands untied the cord from her waist, ran it through one of the existing but unused holes for the facility’s equipment, and secured it.

 

“Your cleavage looks incredible from here! Ow!” Sami rubbed the back of his head when he got a double-slap from Paul and Baron. “It’s true. The girls look like they’re going to spill out of that sports’ bra.”

 

“They really do.” Baron nodded his head; glancing up at her breasts while she hung upside down.

 

“Shut up before I hit both of you.” Paul covered his eyes; shaking his head in irritation yet unable to stop the grin tugging at his lips.

 

“Give it a tug, Sami!” She shouted down to her friend; nodding approvingly when it held. “That is perfect! Now give me some slack!” She pulled a measure of it up and twined it around her forearm before wrapping it a few times around her hand, gripping it in a tight fist. “Now hold on, Johnston!” And then her legs let go of the beam; her body falling from the ceiling.

 

“Fuck, I hate you!” Paul bellowed at the laughing woman that bounced a few times before settling at a height just above Baron’s head; the big man placing his hands on her waist. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” He growled into her face when she unwound her arm and allowed Baron to lower her to the ground before him.

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Paul. I love you too much.” She patted his chest with a small smile and walked off while the man groaned behind her.

 

“You know I can’t stay mad at you when you say shit like that.” Paul huffed; hands on his hips.

 

“I know; that’s why I said it.” Lex squatted down; digging through her gear bag and pulled out a leather bag about the size of a head that had a metal ring at the top and bottom. “Relax, Paul. That vein in your forehead is pulsing like it has a life of its own.” She patted his cheek when she returned and finished her work on setting up her bag.

 

Once her project was complete, she pulled some tape from her bag and wrapped her hands, wrists, elbows, ankles and feet. “Don’t you people have work to do?” She asked without looking; feeling eyes on her while she put in her earbuds, started her music, and moved to work her bag.

 

The double-end bag was held at a chosen height by the two bungee cords and was used to practice not only the speed of your hands but your ability to dodge a punch on the bag’s return swing. Lex was extremely proficient with it; throwing jabs and combos in quick succession and practically dancing or weaving past the returns.

 

“You make that look so easy.” Paul cocked his head; arms crossed over his chest while he watched her workout. “I already told them not to touch your heavy, speed and double-end bags. I figured it best to get ahead of that potential train-wreck.” He nodded to himself, knowing she got into a zone while working out.

 

Oh she heard every word but would only speak if she needed to correct him on something.

 

“I told the girls you might work in some time to give them some more pointers if they finish up early and Matt would like you to spend some time with Baron.” He grinned at her non-committal grunt before she threw a right/left combo and dodged the swift return. “I’m glad you’re here, Alexandra.” He smiled, walking off to leave her in peace.

 

Baron ran his drills in a nearby ring but found his attention drawn repeatedly to Lex. She worked her whole body into a sweat before taking a break on the speed bag; just working her arms while her legs and abs got a reprieve. As a former two-time Golden Gloves Champion, he was amazed with her prowess in boxing.

 

It was when she moved to the heavy bag that her true abilities shined through.

 

The woman started off with just hard punches before throwing what looked to be a hard right but she carried through, slashing her elbow across the rebounding bag.

 

“Fuck! That would take someone’s jaw clean off.” Tyler mumbled; running his hand along his jaw-line.

 

“You haven’t seen anything yet.” Sami grinned; watching his friend while he stood on the apron of the ring.

 

Lex didn’t disappoint her audience; moving on to incorporate her kicks into this part of her workout. It all became a deadly dance of art from there with hits with the heel of her hand, a closed fist, elbows cutting across or driven up, knees and kicks that varied from straight on to head height and ended with a beautiful high roundhouse.

 

She staggered back a few feet; the others thinking she was done, before she ran forward, leapt in the air and kicked with her right and then left foot before landing gracefully in a fighting stance.

 

“Are you done making my kids feel inadequate?” Paul stepped up and handed her a towel.

 

“I am definitely done.” She pulled out her earbuds, wiped her face and chest before accepting a bottle of water from him. “Thank you.” She nodded; taking a long drink while she followed him towards the practice rings.

 

“Hey, I don’t suppose you know any new unknowns that could do another original song for us?” He glanced down at her while she drained her bottle.

 

“Would you like to ask another stupid question?” She cocked her head; eyebrow lifted while she leveled him with a look.

 

“Okay, I admit that was a stupid one but we’d need it for this coming Mania.”

 

“At least you’re giving me some notice this time but you know I need a feel for the show so I know what to tell the guys to shoot for. Do you even know who will be in any of the matches?” She leaned against the apron behind Baron’s legs, keeping her gaze locked on Paul.

 

“One for sure is Mark versus Shane. Shhh!” He quickly covered her mouth when it dropped open in shock. “Yes, Shane is returning to television and will be around regularly for an indefinite period of time. He said to tell you hello and he misses you and he can’t wait to catch up, by the way.” He felt her smile behind his hand and her eyes softened.

 

He knew that would change with his next words.

 

“The other match that is set barring any injury prior to then is Lesnar versus Ambrose.” He took a deep breath when he could feel her jaw clench beneath his palm; the softness left her eyes and they turned positively frosty. “Alexandra, please…” His plea stopped cold when a quick hand grabbed his wrist and held it to the side between them.

 

“I will speak to him before that happens, Paul.” The way she said it left no room for discussion, and he nodded, accepting it as a fact. “If he leaves him in the same shape he left Joe, I will end that motherfucker.” Everything about her screamed ‘predator’ and Paul found himself nodding once again. “Glad we understand each other. Now I’m going to go kick your up-and-comers’ asses.” She handed him the empty bottle and towel before grasping the rope and vaulting up on to the apron.

 

“What are we working on, Matt?” She asked; stepping between the ropes.

 

“Basic hip-tosses and taking that bump convincingly.” Matt Bloom chuckled when the woman beamed and practically vibrated with excitement. “Would you like to give my arm a break and take over, Alexandra?” He asked with over exaggerated enthusiasm.

 

“Let’s see, stand here and toss big, bad ass men all over the place or occupy myself until Tom is free?” She glanced up, pretending to think it over before she returned his grin and shooed him out of the ring. “Get out and take advantage of a free trainer.” As soon as his feet hit the floor, she turned her gaze to the men lining the edge of the ring. “Divide evenly per turnbuckle; inside the ring along the ropes to the right of your post. We will go clockwise. As soon as you hit the mat, roll out of the ring and go to the end of your line. The next person will not run at me until the one I’ve just thrown has left the ring. It keeps you from tripping, me from tossing you on someone and it lets us know you aren’t hurt from the landing. Got it?”

 

“Yes, Ma’am!” Finn saluted with a big smile.

 

“Matt, detach my earbuds and plug this into the stand I brought in.” She handed him her phone and turned back, focusing on Baron until the bass drums reverberated through the Center. Tom chuckled when the gritty guitar intro began, and she pivoted to face Enzo. “You’re up first.” She smirked when Disturbed’s Down with the Sickness blasted through the speakers.

 

“Don’t let her get out of hand. The only people I know that can remotely keep up with her intensity are Rollins and Ambrose.” Paul spoke to Matt, leaning his elbows on the apron while they watched Enzo whip through the air and land heavily on the mat. “Okay, I take that back. Finn can keep up too. They put on one hell of a match in San Antonio before the show.” He added when Fergal easily took the bump and fluidly rolled out of the ring to take his place in the back of his line.

 

“I caught part of that. I’d liked to have seen the whole thing.” Matt cringed when the air in Tye’s lungs exploded out of his mouth. “Shake it off, boy! You gonna let that little girl put you down?” He chuckled when the young man rolled out with a groan. “They need a little dose of reality but I’ll make sure she doesn’t hurt them…too badly.” He added with a sly grin.

 

Creed’s What If started up next and most of the men in the ring began to sing along with the lyrics until it was their turn to fly. Lex didn’t slow down a beat; singing and hip-tossing men one right after the other.

 

“Switch it up to powerslams!” Matt shouted over the music; laughing when Lex scowled at him.

 

“But that will make me sweat.” She pouted at Matt; grinning when Paul began to laugh. “Did you not see my workout earlier? It blows away what you have them do all day. You’re not going to budge, huh?” She rolled her eyes when he shook his head, and waved Finn on, taking a step to the side when he rushed her. “Sorry for the nut-nudge and ass-grab.” She mumbled quickly before placing one hand on his shoulder and scooping him up with an arm between his legs.

 

“Orton.” Sami supplied the answer when Cass opened his mouth.

 

“If you watch her carefully, you can spot the technique of whoever taught her a particular move-set.” Paul walked along the outside of the ring while Finn rolled out, Lex popped up to her feet and Apollo ran in.

 

“Most of you have watched wrestling long before you decided to come here and try this for a living. The history of our business is just as important as the ring work.” Matt carried on; knowing where Paul was taking this lecture.

 

“Those of you that were in Texas the past couple of days; San Antonio in particular, got to see Finn, Tyler and Lex put on a clinic after she arrived.” Paul started along the other side, pausing when Enzo lost his air too before he rolled out of the ring next to where he stood.

 

“In case you’re curious, she’s working stiff with those of you that insulted her. She’s putting you in check just like any of the men would do if you botched one too many times during a match. Unlike the guys on the main roster, she gets over it after one face-to-face so everything will be normal tomorrow.” He smiled and patted the winded Enzo on the shoulder.

 

“That’s good to know.” He panted with a jerky nod; taking in Paul’s glinting eyes before he hustled back into line.

 

“Lex doesn’t use anyone’s move-set that hasn’t been an active superstar within the past eight years.” Paul continued his story and his trek around the ring. “In other words, if you didn’t recognize whose signatures she used then or now then I suggest you spend some time browsing the Network. Most of these guys are still with the company, working every show. I guarantee Randy would tear you a new asshole if he heard someone ask who taught Lex his powerslam.”

 

“If Johnston will keep his mouth shut, maybe we can give all of you a break except Finn and Lex, and quiz you.” Matt glanced at Sami who pretended to lock his lips and toss the key before he and the others jumped out of the ring.

 

“Now you want a match? I need to charge extra for this shit.” Lex shook her head; hands on her hips while she caught her breath before waving Finn on. “Come on, gorgeous. Let’s show these pups how it’s done.”

 

“I’m ready when you are, luv.” He smiled in between gulps of water from his bottle, passing it to Lex to satisfy her thirst. “I know this one!” He moved his head to the fast rhythm of the guitar riff.

 

“I should hope so since its mine.” Chris chuckled when Rusty Cage came on; coming up behind Paul and taking the offered hand. “Hey, Paul. I hope you don’t mind but Shaun and I figured we’d come check out where our little hellion is working during the day.”

 

“I don’t mind at all. Paul Levesque.” He held out his hand to his companion.

 

“Shaun Morgan; the she-beast’s roommate.” He returned the man’s handshake while taking in the place around him.

 

“And Seether’s frontman, I know. It is a pleasure to have you here and I apologize for uprooting you.”

 

“Florida or Texas – they’re the same to me.” Shaun shrugged; darting his attention to Lex and Finn in the ring. “Why is Lex in there with the Irishman?”

 

“They’re going to pretend to beat the shit out of each other. Don’t you watch any of the pay per views that she works?” Chris took in Shaun’s shaking head and pulled him towards a chair by the wrestlers.

 

“Sami. Mutt.” Shaun jerked his head in acknowledgement of the two men before he sat next to Chris.

 

“Sorry about that, Tom. He has no manners.” Chris leaned forward, giving a friendly smile to the man that was interested in his sister. “Whoa! So what’s going on here?” His eyes widened when his younger sister locked up with Finn.

 

“A test for the observers.” Paul stood beside Shaun; arms crossed over his chest and a grin on his face when random people began to call out a wrestler’s name.

 

The two singers were in awe. They had seen Lex in some amazing brawls over the years but what she was doing in that ring with Finn was phenomenal. The two of them moved seamlessly; like they could read the other’s mind, and barely exchanged a word throughout their impromptu match.

 

They grappled; they flew in and out of the ring, and used power moves like they did this everyday. After each of Lex’s moves, voices rang out with right and wrong answers.

 

“Ambrose!” Cass shouted when Lex rebounded off the ropes with one hell of a clothesline; throwing her body forward with it to land on her front beside Finn.

 

At one point Lex was on the outside apron and Finn was just getting to his feet when she grabbed the top rope, jumped up to balance on it before using its momentum to springboard high into the air and hit the Irishman across the face with her forearm.

 

“Finn?” Enzo called out after complete silence, glancing at Sami for an answer.

 

“I actually don’t know that one.” Johnston cocked his head in confusion.

 

“I know whose it is but I can’t say, luv.” Finn winked at her from the flat of his back while he slapped an armbar on her.

 

Lex gripped his forearm with both hands; using her thighs behind his to aid her, and hefted him up before slamming him back down on the mat, breaking his hold.

 

“Reigns!” Baron shot to his feet with his hands on top of his head; in complete amazement of the power move. “Holy shit, munchkin.”

 

They kept going until a song came on that caught Paul’s undivided attention. He moved his head to the beat while his eyes remained on the two combatants in the ring; no longer listening to the others’ answers. It was short; barely over two minutes long but he loved it.

 

“That’s a wrap, you two!” He called out once it was over. “Hey, Lex?” He rolled into the ring, looking down at the two exhausted wrestlers.

 

“What, Paul? I’m dying here so what else can I do for you?” The panting woman looked up at him from the flat of her back. “I admit I’m exhausted and will be lucky to move from this spot any time soon so it better not require movement.”

 

“No, you and Finn go ahead and lie there, catch your breath.” He waved off her ire before she snapped at him. “That last song that just played…”

 

“You liked it, huh?” She forced a smile even while she still gasped for air. “It is from this guy I know; Kit, he was hoping you’d be interested in using it for the pay per view it’s named after. I take it from your big ass smile that the answer is yes?”

 

“That is a yes. Tell him we’ll buy the rights and use it at next year’s No Mercy.” He smiled happily before leaving the ring. “Some of you have some homework to do before we have the two of them do this again to quiz you.” He told the observers before heading towards the girls’ practice ring.

 

“Do this again?” Lex glanced at Finn beside her, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. “We might not survive knowing each other but I’m glad we met.”

 

“Me too, luv. Me too.” Finn smiled; chest heaving for breath. “You sure give a fella one hell of a workout.”

 

“Aww, you say the sweetest things. I’m just going to die a little longer.”

 

“Don’t do that; it’s your turn to cook dinner.” Shaun propped his arms on the apron, cocked his head and gave her a fond look. “That was some amazing work, luv.”

 

“I agree. The two of you looked kick ass in there.” Chris’ face lit up while his blue eyes darted between them.

 

“Thank you, big bro.” Lex sighed; taking a hand from Finn and allowed him to pull her into a seated position.

 

“Hey, little sister, do you mind if I put another show on your calendar?”

 

“What is it, Christopher?” She asked warily.

 

“Our agent called with a gig for Soundgarden in LA. I checked your schedule and I know Hell in a Cell is next month in LA on the 25th so I had him book us on the 24th if that is cool with you.”

 

“Yeah, I can do two nights.” She nodded; taking a bottle of water from Baron and passing it to Finn before she opened the second one he handed her. “Thank you, Sas.” She gazed up at him through tired eyes while she took a big swig.

 

“I want you on stage with me, Lex, not doing security.” Chris continued when she paused in her drinking. “Do you want to sing with me?” He asked with guarded eyes.

 

“I’d love to, bro.” She answered after a minute of quiet contemplation. “I guess I need to find a bar around here that has an open mic night.”

 

That brought on a chorus on random places being shouted out from the crowd.

 

“We’ll get a list together! Leave it to us!” Sami grinned at her before moving off with a few others, talking over locations.

 

“If you’re off that day, we’ll get you all in but she better be ready by next month.” Chris called out to the group which quieted them down for a second to absorb that information before they started up their chatter once again.

 

“And then you can all go see Hell in a Cell the next night.” Paul added when he wandered back up with the Divas. “Might as well make a weekend of it.” He shrugged his shoulders while grinning at Lex.

 

“No pressure, Paul. Thanks.” She rolled her eyes, holding a hand out to Baron and he pulled her to her feet. “I’m hitting the shower and then we can start on your project.” She whispered softly to him, taking in his nod before leaving the ring.

 

“Did she sleep last night?” Baron knelt by Chris and watched Lex stagger towards the locker room.

 

“Not a wink.” Her brother answered with a worried frown.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

The house was dark when Tom let himself in with his recently acquired key. He quietly shut it behind him, making sure to lock it before he crept up the stairs. Glancing between the two rooms, he went to the left when he heard one of the dogs huff behind the door.

 

Opening it, he peered in to find Lex sitting up in bed, calmly aiming a gun at him. She released a small sigh and replaced it under her pillow when he stripped off his shirt and toed off his shoes.

 

“You’re lucky I’m not an amateur. I have too many people that come and go to be a shoot first, ask questions later kind of girl.” She cocked her head at him when he stood beside the bed and dropped his jeans before climbing in next to her. “What are you doing?” She asked when he slipped an arm under her shoulders and rolled her on top of him.

 

“I need my security blanket and you need your body pillow.” He bent his head and kissed her softly on her parted lips before tucking her head under his chin. “Get some sleep, munchkin.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics depicts nightmares, memories and/or flashbacks to about 7 years in the past. Don’t ask me why I spread it out throughout the day OF the night she had it. I just thought it would be more gripping that way rather than day, night, nightmare and hysteria.

**_Seven Years in the Past_ **

_“Please, Christopher! I want to do it.”_

_“I don’t know, Lex. It’s going to be a big crowd and your first outdoor venue. I’m not sure I like the idea of not being there with you.”_

_“It wouldn’t be the first time, and Eddie will be there.”_

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

As luck would have it, Paul threw a wrench in the Cornells’ plans of doing Soundgarden’s show the day before Hell in a Cell. He excitedly informed Lex the next day that NXT landed the Aftershock Festival in Sacramento on Saturday the 24th and Sunday the 25th.

 

Lex was given the option of skipping the PPV in favor of cutting down on travel but she refused. She felt obligated to work Reigns’ and Rollins’ security detail, and she still wanted to speak to Lesnar.

 

Since the NXT roster would only be performing during the day while bands took to the stage at night, Paul offered to arrange Finn and Baron’s matches early in the shows so that they could leave to fulfill her commitments but again, she refused, not wanting to rush her clients around and wear them out.

 

In the end, she had her brother move the show to the 23rd of December on Eddie’s birthday. The theater was a smaller, more personal venue that both Pearl Jam and Soundgarden tended to love; it reminded them of where they came from. It would suit a birthday celebration better as well.

 

Chris jumped all over the idea.

 

The NXT roster would be free then and could attend without running all over California.

 

As the schedule stood now, they would stay at the festival all day on the 24th so that Tom and Lex could enjoy some music after he and Fergal were done for that day. The three would leave together for LA Sunday afternoon when her clients were free; taking the jet to get to the PPV with plenty of time to spare.

 

She already had a reliable crew set to start as security that weekend for the NXT roster, and two of her best assigned exclusively to Paul. She felt comfortable leaving them in their care but Chris couldn’t help but feel a chill run through him when he learned it was taking place at an outdoor venue.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

Chris stayed for a while to spend time with his sister before flying home. He missed his wife and children, wanting to be with them until he had to pack up, return to the States, meet with the band and prepare for the show in Los Angeles in December.

 

Shaun was left with a warning from the elder Cornell to go easy on Tom and not confront the man about his nighttime visits to his sister.

 

The three resident males were made aware of his first foray of sneaking into the house when they woke up for breakfast and found him sitting at the kitchen table shirtless in a pair of basketball shorts. The three exchanged a look while Lex’s suitor browsed the morning paper while drinking coffee and shoveling a huge plate of bacon, eggs, hash browns, and sausages in his mouth.

 

He didn’t bother to hide his entry into the house or presence in her bedroom every night since.

 

Dan thought it was cute.

 

Chris was cautious.

 

Shaun didn’t like it all and was fixing to lose his temper until her brother put the brakes on his plans.

 

“Putting aside he’s the first man I’ve seen her take interest in, in a very long time, she’s been having nightmares again and; to avoid them, she’s not sleeping. He keeps them at bay, Shaun.” He cut off the South African’s argument. “I can’t explain it but just being there with her keeps them somewhat under control. And if they hit, he comforts her enough to lull her back to sleep. Unless you see him treating her badly then I suggest you leave him alone. You and I know above anyone else how bad she gets when she remembers what happened. Are we clear?”

 

“Yeah, man, I’ll give him a chance.” Shaun grumbled; rolling his eyes when Chris grasped his hand, pulled him in and gave him a pat on the back before boarding his plane.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

_The day was overcast; yesterday’s rain still scented the air. The grass in the field was damp; mud already appearing in some spots. As the day wore on, the entire place would be a muddy pit from thousands of feet shuffling through._

_Crew was out in droves, assembling the stage and barricades. Vendors were setting up their merchandise stands. Medics were preparing the first aid tents. She stood among a group of strangers; the security team, going over safety, placement and strategies for worse case scenarios._

_She was overseas; thousands of miles from her brother, her crew. Yeah, she had Eddie and the others but it wasn’t the same._

_It didn’t feel right._

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**October 19 th, 2015**

 

“So what do you think about the gimmick we’ve been working on?” Lex glided towards Tom in the pool; letting the big man keep her above water by grasping his shoulders. “Like I said, a perfect stripper pole.” She grinned; eyes widening when his hands ran from her hips to her thighs and hiked them up to wrap around his waist.

 

“I’m confident that I can pull it off.” He placed one big hand between her shoulder blades, holding her to his chest; the other wound in her hair on the back of her head, and pulled her lips to meet his. “You taste sweet.” He breathed into her mouth; his lust-filled, dark brown eyes darting between her heavy-lidded blues. “A man could get quite addicted to that taste.”

 

He didn’t give her a chance to reply before taking her mouth with a probing kiss. Her tongue darted across his lips, briefly swiping the tip of his tongue, and he took that as an invitation. It was the first time he French-kissed her and he couldn’t get enough.

 

“Tell me he isn’t blinded by bold, outspoken Lex.” Shaun sighed; leaning his forehead against the French door leading out to the backyard.

 

“I think he’s genuinely falling for the vibrant woman that she is…both of them.” Sami replied; glancing at Tom kissing the breath out of Lex while dipping them down in the water. “He knows something is wrong with her. I just don’t think he cares. I mean he cares about her, that she might have some issues but won’t let that stop him from falling for her. He cares enough that he asked Chris why she’s sad. I don’t think he answered him though.” He shrugged, looking at her roommate when he sat across from him at the kitchen table.

 

“What makes you think he didn’t tell him?”

 

“Because he not only looks at her with admiration, he studies her moods and that quirky behavior she ended up with.” Sami turned his attention out the window to his friends. “I think he knows how she acts at times isn’t normal even for her.”

 

“But she was like that when they met. How would he know it isn’t normal?”

 

“I think most of it is just a feeling he gets but I also think it has something to do with the fact that Paul lets her get away with it.” Sami leaned back in his chair, taking a drink of his beer before he met Shaun’s inquisitive gaze. “Lex is invaluable to the company but not irreplaceable. Paul is one of the three big dogs. No one makes demands of him like she does. He lets her get away with most of it because he adores her but reins her in when she gets out of control. I think Tom realizes that because he’s quiet and watches closely unlike a lot of people we work with. He’s like Jon in that aspect. He figured it out on his own and I bet Tom will too, if she doesn’t tell him first.”

 

“I can see that.” Shaun nodded after contemplating his words before lifting his dark eyes to the man across from him. “I also think your boss lets her go too far for his fucking benefit. That shit I saw in the ring during my first visit was over the top. Her mouth isn’t the only thing that changed about her after the incident. She pushes her self too hard and we are all well aware that she’s isn’t invulnerable.”

 

“I admit I get hyped to see her work, man, but yeah, you’re right. I don’t think Paul should let her do shit after one of her workouts. If I see it happening too often, I’ll say something to him. It isn’t what she was hired for, after all.” Sami nodded; looking back out the window when Lex squealed.

 

Tom had picked her up and German Suplexed her back into the water. Lex emerged in front of him, splashing him before giving him some instructions. Shaun shot to his feet when the big man disappeared below the water and rose up with her legs draped over his shoulders and down his back.

 

“Why is his face all up in her pussy like that?”

 

“That is a powerbomb, man. Chill the fuck out.” Sami laughed; pointing at them when Tom slammed her down into the water again. “You’re so protective over her.”

 

“Yeah, I am.” Shaun sat back down; focusing on his beer can for a moment. “I knew her for like a hot minute before it happened but I could see the difference when she came back. I know she’s told people that it happened; not many but she told some, but she’s never talked about it, you know?”

 

“I can’t imagine living with that and not getting what you feel about it off your chest. I think Jon was the closest she could have gotten to actually telling one of us about it but he wouldn’t pressure her.” Sami shook off his melancholy and forced a smile when he watched the two of them play wrestle. “He’s her best bet.”

 

“Hey, bitches, I’m finally here!” The two men turned their attention when the front door slammed and the sound of luggage hit the floor. “Where the fuck is everyone?”

 

“In the kitchen.” Shaun called out with a smile.

 

“I’ve never been here before, dick. Like I’d know where the goddamn kitchen is. Hey!” Corey Taylor followed his voice and appeared with a bright grin. “Hey bro!” He hugged Shaun and held out a hand to Sami about to introduce himself.

 

“I know who you are, man. I’m Sami Johnston; a friend of Lex’s from the wrestling side of her world.” He shook his hand and noticed the scowl cross the Slipknot member’s face.

 

“Why does Baron Corbin have his face in Lex’s pussy? Oh, a powerbomb.” He nodded in understanding before cocking his head. “Someone better keep an eye on that shit though.” He pulled his t-shirt over his head, tossed it on the back of one of the chairs and headed towards the door.

 

“Fucking hell.” Shaun dropped his head down on to his crossed arms on the table.

 

Sami just laughed at these ridiculous rockstars and Corey opened the back door and stepped out.

 

“Heads up, wench!” He yelled before cannonballing into the pool. “How are you doing, sweetheart?” He asked when he emerged, giving her a hug.

 

“I’m doing good, Cor. It’s about time you got here. Our mother hen was beginning to worry.” She nodded her head towards Shaun with a smile.

 

“Ah, he’s gonna get old before his time.” He rolled his eyes when their friend flipped him off through the window.

 

“Corey Taylor, this is Baron Corbin; real name Tom Pestock. Tom, this is Corey.”

 

“Of Slipknot, I know.” Baron held out his hand and Corey took it. “I’m a big fan. It’s great to meet you.”

 

“I’m a big fan of the E too, and I’ve seen some of your matches. I can’t wait to see you hit the main roster, man.”

 

“Do you two want me to leave you alone?” Lex darted her eyes between them; a smirk firmly in place. “You seem to have this bromance thing going on. I feel like I’m intruding.”

 

“Oh shut up!” Corey splashed her in the face. “So I hear we’re doing a show together.” He turned his attention back to Baron who nodded enthusiastically.

 

“I can’t wait actually!”

 

“Are you working their security?” Corey asked Lex with an arched brow.

 

“I’m working theirs only but those of you that have my crew are covered as always.” She dipped her head back, re-wetting her hair and grew quiet for a moment before darting her eyes back to Corey with a mischievous grin. “I have an idea that you can help me with.”

 

“Color me intrigued and paint me a pretty picture.”

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

_The day progressed miserably just as she predicted. She was drenched, muddy and ignored when she voiced her opinions on how to handle the massive crowd._

_They came in droves despite the bad weather and crappy conditions of the outdoor venue. Rock fans didn’t care about things like that. She should know since she had attended many festivals under the same conditions as a spectator._

_She had been assigned to stand at the barricade in front of the stage. From her vantage point, all she could see was a sea of bodies in motion. Thousands of people filled that field of mud; all of them dancing, singing and pushing forward._

_Everything was manageable until they hit the stage._

_By the opening of their set, the crowd moved forward in excitement and she felt a sense of trepidation that she had never felt from a gig before. At the onset of the third song, the crowd swept over them like a crashing wave._

_She remembers looking up; trying to keep her bearings by keeping sight of the overhead sky. Pain shot through her body from stomping feet, elbows and knees of the fallen, and the weight of those that either lay on her or walked over her._

_Panic finally settled in from the pressure on her lungs and the total lack of gray sky above her. The weight on her chest was never ending. The ability to take a breath was stolen from her. The pain was fading to numbness now._

_The last thing she registered was Eddie screaming her name but it sounded so far away and then everything faded to black._

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

“Lex! Wake up!”

 

Baron woke with her whimpers; employing his usual tactics of holding her and stroking her back to settle her down. But it wasn’t working this time. Lex went from whimpers to a choking sound; her mouth open and struggling to draw breath.

 

“Come on, baby! Wake up for me!” He slipped an arm under her back; his other hand palming the back of her head. “I’m right here, baby. I’ve got you but you need to wake up from this one. Lex!”

 

“Man, what’s going on?” Corey ran in, standing at the side of the bed and watched the large wrestler lose his mind with worry.

 

“It started as a usual nightmare but it got worse. It’s like she’s stuck in the damn thing.” Baron explained quickly while shaking her whole body to shock her awake.

 

“Lay her down, Tom.” Shaun bolted into the room, kneeling beside Lex before he darted his eyes up to his. “You’re going to have to trust me that this works and not beat my ass.” He returned his gaze to his gasping best friend, pulled his arm back and slapped her hard across the face.

 

Lex’s eyes snapped open and she sat upright; taking a deep inhale of breath, coughed several times and practically began to pant air in and out of her lungs.

 

“Hey!” Shaun took her face between his palms and forced her panicked eyes to his. “You’re with us! You’re right here. Okay?”

 

Her head jerked in tiny movements and her body began to shake but he caught the slight nod she managed to pull off.

 

“That’s my girl.” Shaun brushed her hair back while giving her a soft smile. “Tom, hold her for me. Let her get comfortable but keep her upright so that she can wash down a pill. Corey, go get a bottle of water from the fridge. I’ll be right back.” He handed her over to Tom when he settled behind her with his back to the headboard, leaning her back against his chest between his legs.

 

“It’s okay, baby.” Tom whispered in her ear; one arm across her upper torso, the other wrapped around her midsection, gently rocking her back and forth. “Try to slow your breathing. In through your nose, out through your mouth; nice and slow, munchkin.”

 

Corey came back in, twisting the cap off a bottle of water just as Shaun emerged from the master bathroom, shaking a pill out of a prescription bottle and sat back down beside them.

 

“Open your mouth, luv.” Shaun waited until she parted her lips and placed the pill on her tongue; grabbing the water from Corey and held it to her mouth. “Wash it down and wait for it to kick in. There we go.” He nodded when she swallowed it and placed the bottle on the nightstand.

 

“What was that?” Tom asked while he kept rocking the shaking, unresponsive woman.

 

“Ativan. Normally, she takes Xanax everyday, four times a day to control this panic disorder but when it gets bad like this, only Ativan can bring her back down before she hyperventilates and passes out.” Shaun sighed softly, looking sadly at his best friend who sightlessly stared forward and trembled in the big man’s arms. “It’ll kick in pretty quick and she’ll fall asleep.” He used his thumb to dry the tear tracks on her cheeks and cocked his head when her eyes began to flutter. “It’s taking effect now. Keep doing what you’re doing and she’ll be out shortly.”

 

“Will she be okay?” Tom whispered; glancing at the South African with sadness and worry in his brown eyes.

 

“If you’re as observant as I think you are then you know the answer to that question, Tom.” Shaun gave him a grim smile. “When she wakes up, she’ll be embarrassed about this, she won’t mention it but she’ll be the same Lex we know and love. Sleep now, love.” He kissed her forehead before standing up. “Yell if you need anything. Night, man.”

 

Baron silently watched Shaun lead Corey out of their room and pull the door shut before he settled a bit more comfortably in the bed with Lex still reclining against him.

 

“Slow, deep breaths, baby.” He breathed out against the top of her head; hands stroking her sides and stomach in gentle, calming strokes.

 

“You’ll still be here?” She mumbled sleepily; eyes drifting closed.

 

“I’m always here, munchkin.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is lyric heavy.

Just as Shaun had said, Lex woke the next morning, gave Baron an awkward kiss before stumbling out of bed and vanishing into the bathroom.

 

She avoided eye contact with all three men all day, answered their questions with short, concise words, and didn’t mention the previous night’s nightmare or panic attack.

 

It drove Tom nuts when that behavior went on for a few days.

 

He could handle that she wasn’t that outgoing, outspoken Lex that he met and fell for; he really could, but what he couldn’t handle was not knowing why she had nightmares and locked herself up in her head when she woke up.

 

The feeling that this had something to do with her stint in the music industry just intensified every day.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

They continued to work on his character at the Performance Center and at home with Corey. Lex was intent on this plan of hers to help Baron along at Aftershock and Corey was jazzed about it.

 

Her daily routine at the Center consisted of her intense workout, working with Baron away from the others and then getting conned into training the men in the ring.

 

The roster – and Lex – began to notice that Sami’s stance on them running drills with her instead of trainers had taken a drastic turn lately. He argued with them about it and even blew up on occasion.

 

“What the fuck do you get paid for now? Just to stand there and watch?”

 

“Hey, whoa!” Lex rolled out of the ring; heading off Matt, and took Sami by the arm, pulling him away from everyone. “What is this all about?”

 

“It’s not your job to do this shit!” He shouted; pacing back and forth in front of her.

 

“Johnston, you need to keep your voice down.” Her hand darted out, catching his wrist and kept him still. “Calm down, look at me and use your damn words.”

 

“You need to slow down, Lex.” He stared into her blue eyes; sighing heavily when she cocked her head at him in curiosity. “You push yourself too hard and someday you’re gonna hit a wall.” And he walked away, leaving her standing there confused of his behavior and comments.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

The next day was the night they planned to hit a bar with an open mic. Lex arranged for Dan to drive since they had guitars and a majority of the roster to take along.

 

The place was comfortable and not too crowded until the three singers, one COO, four trainers, thirteen wrestlers and four security guards entered the premises. It had the feel of a modern day Cheers bar with dark wood everywhere. A small stage was at the end of the establishment across from the entrance with tables scattered along the right of the bar and hooking to the left in front of the stage. The bar itself ran along the left wall.

 

They converged on the bar like a swarm; lining up across it until all you could see is their backs, and placed their orders. Baron ordered for him, Lex, Corey and Shaun while they carried their cases towards the stage. The next day they would be leaving for Sacramento and Paul decided to let his kids enjoy their night; opening a tab at the bar.

 

The group rearranged tables to sit together in a big cluster in front of the stage while remaining in their individual inner cliques at each table. Lex kept Baron and Finn on either side of her, Paul sat next to Finn, and Sami, Shaun and Corey sat across from them at their one table. Baron couldn’t help but notice how Shaun and Sami whispered to each other while they nursed their first drinks.

 

Dan and Mark were assigned to Paul tonight, and stood a few feet behind their table while David and Jimmy spread out evenly to cover the rest of the tables.

 

“How do you think I’m doing with our work so far?” Baron leaned across the table so that Corey could hear him clearly over the bar’s sound system.

 

“Man, I think it’s great but you need to ask your mentor.” He jerked his chin towards Lex.

 

“Why are you asking him? What’s up?” Paul glanced between Corey and Baron with an inquisitive brow.

 

“Paul, mind your own business and just wait to see it this weekend along with everyone else.” Lex shook her head with a roll of her eyes. “I promise you’ll love it though.”

 

“Well, munchkin, what’s your opinion?”

 

“Sas, I think you’ll do fine. I know you’ll do great on the special project.” She darted her eyes up to his when she sensed him staring into the side of her head. “Remember I promised never to lie to you?” She asked and got a nod in return.

 

“You’re a soft spoken man unless you’re legitimately pissed off. The timbre of your normal speaking voice is like a ‘warm blanket’ for the ears. Shut up!” She barked at the others that chuckled at her choice of words. “For what we’re aiming at, you’re putting an extra edge to your voice to come off with the indifference but it is noticeable that you’re adding it. Calm down.” She placed a finger over his parted lips. “It works but the day they turn you face or tweener will be perfect to drop that edge and let your true voice come through.”

 

“How will being a tweener make any difference to how I project my voice?”

 

“Trust me; it just does. Go back and listen to Orton during his tweener stages and you’ll have your answer. And when they let you turn face, there will be wet panties wherever your voice carries because damn.” She picked up her Sprite and took a sip, giving him a wink over her glass.

 

“Look ‘a tha’ blush!” Finn reached across Lex and pinched Baron’s cheek, getting his hand slapped away while the others laughed.

 

“So are we ready to do this?” Shaun asked when he got a nod from the bartender.

 

“Yeah, let’s get up there. I want to go first since I’m actually performing this weekend.” Corey picked up his drink and guitar case, making his way up on stage.

 

He and Shaun had set up three stools and mics before they sat at the table so they just needed to unpack their guitars and take a seat. Lex took the middle stool and three of them tuned their acoustics before Corey started Through the Glass by his other band, Stone Sour.

 

 

 

 **I’m looking at you through the glass**  
**Don’t know how much time has passed**  
**Oh God…**

 

“You’re alright.” Corey stopped playing, smiling at Bayley when she gave a little squeal of excitement. “Was that you?” He chuckled when the poor girl blushed furiously and nodded. “Let’s start this over. Calm down.” He told her with a grin before darting his eyes at Shaun and Lex.

 

 **I’m looking at you through the glass**  
**Don’t know how much time has passed**  
**Oh God, it feels like forever**  
**No one ever tells you that forever feels like home**  
**Sitting all alone inside your head**

**‘Cause I’m looking at you through the glass**  
**Don’t know how much time has passed**  
**All I know is that it feels like forever**  
**No one ever tells you that forever feels like home**  
**Sitting all alone inside your head**

**How do you feel? That is the question**  
**But I forget, you don't expect an easy answer**  
 **When something like a soul becomes initialized**  
 **And folded up like paper dolls and little notes**  
 **You can't expect a bit of hope**  
 **So while you're outside looking in**  
 **Describing what you see**  
 **Remember what you're staring at is me**

**'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass**  
**Don't know how much time has passed**  
 **All I know is that it feels like forever**  
 **No one ever tells you that forever feels like home**  
 **Sitting all alone inside your head**

**How much is real? So much to question**  
**An epidemic of the mannequins**  
 **Contaminating everything**  
 **When thought came from the heart**  
 **It never did right from the start**  
 **Just listen to the noises**  
 **No more sad voices**  
 **Before you tell yourself**  
 **It's just a different scene**  
 **Remember it's just different from what you've seen**

**I'm looking at you through the glass**  
**Don't know how much time has passed**  
 **And all I know is that it feels like forever**  
 **No one ever tells you that forever feels like home**  
 **Sitting all alone inside your head**

**'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass**  
**Don't know how much time has passed**  
 **All I know is that it feels like forever**  
 **No one ever tells you that forever feels like home**  
 **Sitting all alone inside your head**

**And it's the stars**  
**The stars that shine for you**  
 **And it's the stars**  
 **The stars that lie to you, yeah**

 **And it's the stars**  
**The stars that shine for you**  
 **And it's the stars**  
 **The stars that lie to you, yeah**

**I'm looking at you through the glass**  
**Don't know how much time has passed**  
 **Oh God, it feels like forever**  
 **No one ever tells you that forever feels like home**  
 **Sitting all alone inside your head**

**'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass**  
**Don't know how much time has passed**  
 **All I know is that it feels like forever**  
 **No one ever tells you that forever feels like home**  
 **Sitting all alone inside your head**

**And it's the stars**  
**The stars that shine for you, yeah**  
 **And it's the stars**  
 **The stars that lie to you, yeah**

 **And it's the stars**  
**The stars that shine for you, yeah**  
 **And it's the stars**  
 **The stars that lie to you, yeah**

**Who are the stars  
Who are the stars they lie**

 

Corey smiled when the whistles and applause filled the bar; letting his fingers strum his strings.

 

“Which one of you is going next? I’m starting to get a complex here since I’m the only one making noise.” He glanced between his two friends; Shaun staring at Lex and Lex focusing on her guitar.

 

“I guess we can do a duet. What do you say, luv?”

 

“Okay, Shaun.” She answered softly.

 

“Pass Slowly?”

 

“I know that one so that helps.” Corey smiled at their tables; letting Shaun and Lex have their unspoken conversation.

 

Lex started them off with her two friends joining in after a few notes.

 

 

 

 **(Shaun) I think it’s time for a change**  
**(Shaun) Cause things feel out of touch**  
 **(Shaun) I watch you walk away, again**

**(Shaun) Well this feels like too much**  
**(Corey and Lex) Can you take it away?**  
 **(Shaun) And things won’t go my way**  
 **(Shaun) Now I’ll have to fade away, my friend**

**(Shaun) So pass slowly**  
**(Shaun) Carry me down**  
 **(Shaun) Render me lonely**  
 **(Shaun) When you’re not around**

**(Lex) I need to shake off this pain**  
**(Lex) But courage takes too much**  
 **(Lex) So I have to walk away, again**

**(Lex) Oh God I miss your touch**  
**(Corey and Shaun) Can you take it away?**  
 **(Lex) The way you keep me safe**  
 **(Lex) I won’t let you fade away, my friend**

**(Lex) So pass slowly**  
**(Lex) Carry me down**  
 **(Lex) Remember me only**  
 **(Lex) When you’re not around**

**(Lex) Oh yeah, can’t you stay awhile longer?**  
**(Lex) Oh yeah, won’t you stay?**  
 **(Lex) God please stay**  
 **(Lex) And pass slowly**

  
**(Corey) It’s time for a change**  
 **(Shaun) Whittle me down**  
 **(Corey) Cause things feel out of touch**  
 **(Shaun) Render me lonely**  
 **(Corey) I’ll watch you walk away, again**  
 **(Shaun) When you’re not around**

**(Lex) So pass slowly**  
**(Corey) This feels like too much**  
 **(Lex) And let me down easy**  
 **(Corey) And things won’t go my way**  
 **(Lex) Render me lonely**  
 **(Corey) I’ll have to fade away, my friend**  
 **(Lex) When you’re not around**

 

Baron, Finn and Paul stood and/or sat whistling and clapping; the others doing the same but not as enthusiastically as their boss, champion and Lex’s unofficial boyfriend. Sami smiled softly; feeling the emotions behind the song and his friend’s raw rendition of it.

 

“Pick something pretty.” Corey’s eyes widened when Lex turned a scowl on him. “What? Everything you do is pretty – just try to sound like a girl for once. Ow!” He flinched when she punched him in the arm.

 

She ignored her ridiculous friends for a moment, swiveling on her stool before darting her eyes up to Tom. She made her decision and began to play without informing her companions of her choice, playing solo.

 

 

 

 **If I ever feel the light again**  
**Shining down on me**  
 **I don't have to tell you**  
 **How welcome it would be**  
 **I felt the light before**  
 **But I let it slip away**  
 **An' I just keep on believing**  
 **That it'll come back someday**  
  
**It’s not the spotlight**  
 **It’s not the candlelight**  
 **It’s not the streetlights**  
 **Of some old street of dreams**  
 **It ain't the moonlight**  
 **Not even the sunlight**  
 **But I've seen it shining in your eyes**  
 **And you know what I mean**

Shaun and Corey crossed their arms over their acoustics, swiveling slightly in their seats while watching Lex.

 

Lex sang to Tom; staring at him unflinchingly, her blue eyes shimmering while trying to convey her feelings – her words - through music.   
  
**Sometimes I try to tell myself**  
 **The light was never real**  
 **Just a fantasy that used to be**  
 **The way I used to feel**  
 **But you and I know better**  
 **Even though it's been so long**  
 **Now if your memory really serves you well**  
 **You'll never tell me no wrong**  
  
**It’s not the spotlight**  
 **It’s not the candlelight**  
 **It’s not the streetlights**  
 **Of some old street of dreams**  
 **It ain't the moonlight**  
 **Not even the sunlight**  
 **But I've seen it shining in your eyes**  
 **And you know what I mean**  
  
**So if I ever feel the light again**  
 **Shining down on me**  
 **I won't have tell you**  
 **How welcome it would be**  
 **I felt the light before**  
 **But I let it slip away**  
 **And I just live for believing**  
 **That it'll come back someday**  
  
**It’s not the spotlight**  
 **It’s not the candlelight**  
 **It’s not the streetlights**  
 **Some old street of dreams**  
 **It ain't the moonlight**  
 **Not even the sunlight**  
 **But I've seen it shining in your eyes**  
 **And you know what I mean**  
 **Yeah, I've seen it shining in your eyes**  
 **And you know what I mean**

 

She dabbed at her eyes with her forearm; pretending her tears was sweat from the overhead lights before lifting a hesitant gaze to Corey.

 

“Was that girly enough for you?”

 

“I think it was for Tom. He’s almost melted out of his seat after that.” Corey pointed to the big man; who instantly wilted under everyone’s gaze.

 

“He’s blushing! It’s cute!” Matt Bloom’s laughter boomed from a few tables down, pointing at Baron with a grin. “I never thought I’d see the day!”

 

Paul tried to intervene on Baron’s behalf but it only seemed to egg on his co-workers.

 

“Shut it!” Dan shouted from behind Lex’s empty seat at the table, making everyone jump.

 

“Thanks, man.” Baron grinned up at him.

 

“You’re welcome, buddy.”

 

“At least ya know where ya stand now, fella. The lass definitely cares bout ya.” Finn leaned across Lex’s seat, whispering to Baron over the applause.

 

The big man just smiled; his brown eyes riveted to his lady.

 

“Your choice now, luv. Pick something that’ll work those vocal chords and push your diaphragm so you can keep up with your brother.” Shaun bumped his knee against hers while swiveling on his stool.

 

“Turning to Stone by Godsmack.” She glanced up at him; getting his hesitant approval before doing the same with Corey.

 

Again, she started the song’s intro notes on her guitar; keeping her focus on the strings until the lyrics began, and then kept her attention just above the heads of her clients.

 

 

 

 **(Lex) Leave me bleeding**  
**(Lex) Leave me dying on my own**  
 **(Lex) Leave me wanting**  
 **(Lex) Burned your way into my soul**  
 **(Lex, Corey and Shaun) I don't like it**  
 **(Lex) I can't live without a trace**  
 **(Lex) I can't hide it**  
 **(Lex) I can't take away its face**  
  
**(Lex, Corey and Shaun) And I don't know my name**  
 **(Lex, Corey and Shaun) And I've turned against my own**  
 **(Lex, Corey and Shaun) I don't know who to blame**  
 **(Lex, Corey and Shaun) And I'm turning into stone**  
  
**(Lex) You can't hear me**  
 **(Lex) You can't see me in your space**  
 **(Lex) You don't believe in me**  
 **(Lex) Even when you kneel and pray**

 

Her gaze snapped to Tom’s soulful brown eyes in an instant and remained there for the rest of the song.

  
**(Lex, Corey and Shaun) Since I’ve found you,**

 **(Lex) I've been wanting you so bad**  
**(Lex) I'm all around you**  
 **(Lex) Waiting to take those things I never had**  
  
**(Lex, Corey and Shaun) And I don't know my name**  
 **(Lex) I've turned against my own, yeah**  
 **(Lex, Corey and Shaun) I don't know who to blame**  
 **(Lex) And I'm turning into stone, turning to stone, yeah**  
  
**(Lex, Corey and Shaun) Oh and I don't know my name**  
 **(Lex, Corey and Shaun) And I've turned against my own, uh yeah**  
 **(Lex, Corey and Shaun) I don't know who to blame**  
 **(Lex) And I'm turning into stone**

 

“She died.” Baron said softly; heard only by Paul, Sami and a surprised Finn. “That’s what happened that left her saddened by music and stuck her with nightmares and a panic disorder. She died working a show, didn’t she?” He darted his gaze between his boss and her friend, needing confirmation.

 

Paul picked up his drink and kept his eyes focused on the amber liquid while it passed his lips. Sami picked up his beer, nodded his head once and turned back towards the stage when the three singers began Outside by Staind.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

The music was heard from the street and the bar began to pick up business quick; getting even more crowded once the people there called their friends. The lead singers from Seether and Stone Sour had the place packed within an hour.

 

Dan and the rest of the security team didn’t need to be told a word. They lined up between their clients and the crowd; not letting a soul passed them, not even for an autograph.

 

The trio played The Gift and Remedy from Seether; the former really bringing the pain out of Lex and Shaun as they traded off on the lyrics. The cheers and applause were much louder now, and Baron could sense the shift in Lex immediately. She was anxious again. Separation from her clients and feeling claustrophobic from the extra bodies in the bar was getting to her.

 

The three of them sat back from their mics, talking among themselves before Corey and Lex packed up their guitars. He took a small bow when he stepped off stage, carrying his and Lex’s cases, and took his seat at their table.

 

Lex sat on the edge of her seat, pulling the mic closer and gave Shaun a nod. He began the intro to Staind’s Something to Remind You, only lifting his eyes when she started to sing.

 

 

 

 **So this is it**  
**I say goodbye**  
 **To this chapter of my ever-changing life**  
 **And there's mistakes**  
 **The path was long**  
 **And I'm sure I'll answer for them when I'm gone**

**So when the day comes in**  
**The sun won't touch my face**  
 **Tell the one who cared enough**  
 **That I finally left this place**

**That’s been so cold**  
**Look at my face**  
 **All the stories it will tell I can't erase**  
 **The road is long**  
 **Just one more song**  
 **A little something to remind you when I'm gone**  
 **When I'm gone**

**The road to hell**  
**Along the way**  
 **Is paved with good intentions so they say**  
 **And some believe**  
 **That no good deed**  
 **Goes unpunished in the end or so it seems**

**So when the day comes**  
**And the sun won't touch my face**  
 **Tell the ones who cared enough**  
 **That I've finally left this place**

 **That's been so cold**  
**Look at my face**  
 **All the stories it will tell I can't erase**  
 **The road is long**  
 **Just one more song**  
 **A little something to remind you when I'm gone**  
 **When I'm gone**

**So this is it**  
**I say goodbye**  
 **To this chapter of my ever-changing life**  
 **And there's mistakes**  
 **The path was long**  
 **And I'm sure I'll answer for them when I'm gone**  
 **When I'm gone**

 

Shaun and Baron instantly left their seats at the same time; knowing that song took the very last she had to give. Shaun reached her first; of course, holding her up against his chest, and leant forward to the mic.

 

“G’night and thank you.” He nodded to the crowd; handing Lex over to Baron before he packed his guitar and followed them back to their table. “Dan, it’s time to go. You and Mark escort Paul to the bar to close out the tab.” He turned his gaze to Paul. “If the others want to stay, they’ll have David and Jimmy to watch over them but they’ll have to find another way home. She won’t leave you unguarded and Dan is our driver.”

 

“The party’s over, kids. Finish your drinks because we’re leaving when I get back.” Paul directed the rest of his people before walking off through the crowd with his escorts.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

“So I can count on you taking half the roster on your plane?” Paul asked when the bus pulled up to Lex’s house.

 

“Yes, you can. I’ll take half and you take the other half but my half will need another way home since Baron, Finn and Shaun are coming with me to Hell in a Cell. Dan will be leaving for LA right after he drops you off at your hotel so that he can pick us, Rollins and Reigns up, and take us to the hotel.”

 

“And you already have the rest of the new crew waiting on us in Sacramento?” He smirked when she nodded her head. “That’s my girl. I had a great time tonight. Thank you.” He pulled her into a hug; his eyes flashing in humor when Baron bristled behind her.

 

“You’re welcome. Night, boss.” She pulled back, took Tom’s hand and let him lead her off the bus. “See you soon, Dan. Be careful.”

 

“I will be, boss lady. Good night, you two.” He winked at the couple and left once the door was secured.

 

“Well they didn’t wait to say goodbye or good night.” Baron pulled a face when he noticed that Shaun and Corey went straight inside.

 

“Yeah, they have grown up enough to realize they need to make use of a real bed when they have one before the traveling begins. Oh they party but when it comes down to it they know this life has made them old men in young men’s bodies.” Lex laughed softly; locking the door behind them before he took her hand and led her upstairs.

 

“Does that mean I’ll be an old man in a young man’s body before long?”

 

“Oh no, Sas. You’ll be an old man in an old man’s body. All that shit you’ll put yourself through will take a toll, sweetheart.” She squealed with high-pitched laughter when he picked her up over his shoulder and swatted her behind, carrying her off into their bedroom.

 

“You’ve got a hell of a mouth on you, munchkin.” He power-bombed her off of his shoulder on to the bed; instantly covering her body with his, and leaned down to kiss her parted lips. “I guess we should get ready for bed then, huh?” He grinned before giving her another quick kiss and left her to grab some shorts from his bag to change into in the bathroom.

 

When he returned a few minutes later, he drew up short of the bed, taking in her tank-clad body and swallowed a groan before joining her. He took his customary spot in the center, opening his arms to let her roll on top of him and snuggle into his chest.

 

They were quiet for what felt like forever; to the point that Tom thought Lex had fallen asleep until she broke the silence with a whisper.

 

“You know now, don’t you?”

 

“Yeah.” He replied softly. “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“Not yet.”

 

“I’m here when you’re ready.” He whispered against the top of her head, kissing her hair and enfolding her within his arms.


	12. Author's Note

I don't know what to say, people. I don't know if you're aware but my OC's brother - the real life Chris Cornell died this week. I wasn't planning on him making an appearance in the fic again until the planned show and he is a prominent part of what I had planned but it doesn't seem right now that I've lost a man that meant so much to my real life life.

 

His music was so integral in previous chapters that I don't think a re-write would work and I'm at a loss of what to do now. Either way I am too depressed to do shit in regards to my writing at this moment (even though I have a chapter completed for my AJ fic). I can finish up the chapters that have nothing to do with Chris but then I'm stuck. I think it would be disrespectful to include him in anymore even though it was in a positive light.

 

I guess I'll leave that up to you guys if you want to comment on it. In the meantime, RIP, my friend, brother from another mother and former kind of boss.

 


End file.
